


Protecting Her

by Drugedbyalex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugedbyalex/pseuds/Drugedbyalex
Summary: An AU where Alex Danvers is an agent recruited to protect Maggie Sawyer by her father, because Maggie has a chip implanted in her brain that allows her to directly connect to the information grid. They don't hit it off so easy at first, but what happens when Alex continuously saves her life?





	1. Days 1 to 10

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part 1 of a 3 chapter series. I'd like to mention a few key points you need to know before you read ahead. First of all, I'd like to say that I got the main Idea from a CBS TV Show that got cancelled, called intelligence. I took the idea, and expanded it in my own way. Secondly, I'd like to mention that in this Fic, the DEO are NOT a secret and they're an Organization built for protecting people. Lastly, I'd like to establish that Alex is around 5 years older than Maggie in this Fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you guys again in around 3 days for the 2nd chapter. Also, Do leave a comment if you'd like more clarification on things, and if you like it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes you'll encounter too. Okay that's it I promise I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Day one;

 

_"Agent, Danvers."_

 

She heard after the beep of her phone. It was barely 1 a.m, and she had only begun to close her eyes. she didn't get to enjoy much sleep. Being one of the most relied on Agents at the DEO made it very difficult for her to relax.

 

It wasn't something new in her life, but it wasn't something she would _ever_ get used to either. Because like _every_ human on earth, she needed her rest. She never undrstood why the DEO always waited for _the worst_ times to ask for help, but she put up with it anyway. It _was_ her job after all.

 

_"The General is requesting your presences at the DEO as soon as possible,"_

She groaned placing a pillow over her head. Only _J'onn J'ones_ would call her in for work at 1 in the morning. She knew he intended to rely on her and trust her much like she was his own daughter, but there were many _other_ agents that had the night shift, why did he have to pick her?

 

_"It's important,"_

The staticted voice erupted once again in her room, she could easily make out that it was Vasquez doing J'ones biddings as well as always. She sighed as soon as  the phone beeped for a second time, then her room run _silent_. She dug her face into her pillows again, trying to sink into her bed. She threw her pillow away when oxygen constricted around her.

 

She opened her eyes, and stared at the ceiling silently cursing at her job. It's times like these she envyed her alien sister. It must be nice to be a reporter with special powers. It _certaily_ beat being the older agnet sister who gets called into work at the most _un-godly_ hours.

 

She _only ever_ joined the DEO for a personal reason that was now _long_ forgotten. However; ever since _the incident_ that happened 3 years ago she found it hard to let go of her job. It was _unquestionably_ the only thing that was keeping her sane. That was keeping her _alive_ , with a porpuose.

 

She got off her bed, and rushed to get dressed before she had to endure 20 other messages. She might as well see what she was needed for since she _obviously_ couldn't go back to sleep.

 

 

"Agent Danvers," J'onn smiled with relief at the woman who tried her best not to smile back. "It's nice of you to show. I was begining to think you'd make yourself scarce,"

 

"J'onn, it's _2 AM_. This better be a life or death situation, or you're making it _very_ easy for me to quit," she half pretended to sound annoyed.

 _Frankly_ , with all the shit J'onn makes her go through she could never find it in her to hate him. Maybe it was because of that fact that she had to grow up without a father, and J'onn was effortlessly filling those shoes. If she was _ever_ going to be honest with herself, she'd have to admit that it felt nice to have someone filling those shoes. _Somehow,_ it made her family just a little bit _fuller_.

 

"You don't _actually_ mean that," he retorted causing Alex to roll her eyes, because _yes_ , _truthfully,_ she didn't _really_ mean it. "Anyway, you're right on time. I have a mission for you."

 

"I figured as much," she shrugged, walking behind him. They headed straight for the main hall, where Winn was sucking on a pink lolly pop, and starring at one of his monitors while typing rappidly.

 

"Agent Scott," J'onn half-yelled making Winn jump in his seat. He instantly pulled his lolly pop out, and smiled embarresingly. " _Must_ you act so foolish. You're an Agent in the Department of Exrta-Normal Operations, now. _Act like it._ "

 

"Yes, Sir," He nodded frantically, Alex snickered in the background.

 

It serves him right, especially for all the times he'd tried to insult her in high school. She _never_ understood why her sister enjoyed his presence. He could be funny at times, but to her he was mostly _that_ _annoying_ kid brother who was just a _fraction_ tolerable.

 

"Have you prepared the files of The Hybrid Protection Program for Agent Danvers, yet?"

 

" _Absolutely,_ " he immediatly answered. Both J'onn and Alex waited for the file to appear, but instead Winn shrunk in his seat realizing what he had just said. "And by absolutely, I mean _not even close_ ," he swallowed hard.

 

Alex crossed her arms while shaking her head as J'onn sighed out, and placed two finger on his forehead. It was like dealing with a _child_. She never understood why they kept him, but as soon as his nerdy brain worked she remembered that he was probably _the greatest_ computer asset they had, and he was also Kara's best friend. So, _deep down_ she knew he was actually very important for the DEO, but sometimes he just made it _so hard_ to take him seriously.

 

"Mr. Sawyer will be ariving _any_ minute. Make sure those papers are ready before the sun rises, Agent Scott."

 

"I'll be on it _right away_ ," he answered standing up to make the copies. J'onn shook his head watching the boy squrry off like he peed his pants, _which_ he probably did.

 

"I don't see _why_ we keep him," Alex complained like she normally did.

 

"Agent Scott, has his faults, _but_ when it comes down to it he is one of _the biggest_ geniuses this world has to offer."

 

J'onn defended him like he nobaly defends everyone at the DEO. He knew how to deal with everyone, which was why he was the perfect general. He always made sure to see the good side of his agents. If he wasn't the general the whole operation might as well sunk to the ground. It was _yet another_ reason why she could see him as a father. He _never_ favored between his Agents, _well_ except for her of course. _She_ was the only exception.

 

" _General_ ," Vasquez appeared in front of them with her ipad at hand, and her ear piece in her ear. "Mr. Sawyer just arrived, and his daughter's being lead to the lab as we speak," He nodded towards her.

 

" _Good_ , get Agent Scott to make a full check up on her while I fill Agent Danvers in, and greet Mr. Sawyer. Make sure they're treated with _the best_ equipment we own. Mr. Sawyer, could potentially be our _biggest_ customer, yet."

 

Vasquez took note of all he had said, and nodded with an instant "Yes, Sir." J'onn nodded back as he signalled for Alex to walk with him. She was _full on_ confused and curious at this point.

 

" _So_ , what's this all about?"

 

"I'm sure you've heard of the Army trying to enforce androids to fight along side them during the war, and some were even _built_ and _tested_ , but also _failed,_ "

 

"Like the Red Tornado," she sujested trying to keep up with J'onn's speading footsteps.

 

" _Yes_ ," He nodded, then continued. " _However_ , while most scientist and lab professionals tried to find ways of making androids _more human_. Mr. Sawyer decided to test a new theory, which involed inserting a chip that _directly_ connects you to the information grid, into a _humans_ brain."

 

"Is that _even possible?"_

"According to his research, _Yes._ It can be applied on _certain_ people with a _specific_ gene mutation." He explained on. Alex crossed her eyebrows sinking in the information.

 

" _But_ , what dose this have to do _with me_?" She asked as they reached a man who was pacing back and fourth with 3 men gaurding him.

 

"You're about to find out," He said, and walked to the pacing man. " _Mr. Sawyer_ ," He called to him. Mr. Sawyer turned around, and looked at him with relief. He outstreched his hand towards him.

 

" _General J'ones_ , thank you for agreeing to meet with me in such short notice."

"It's not a problem, Mr. Sawyer. We're _always_ here to protect the citizens of America. This is Agent, Danvers," He pointed to Alex, who shook the older man's hand firmly. "She'll be the one to assist your case."

 

"I've heard good things about the DEO's protection program, _I hope_ you do it justice," he directed at Alex.

 

" _She will_ ," J'onn promised without hesitation.

 

"Of course, _but_ I would like to know what it is I'm supposed to protect," she interjected.

 

"I don't know if you've heard of my project, but _ultimetly_ you'll be protecting my daughter."

 

" _Your daughter_?" she questioned seemingly more confused then she was before.

 

"Mr. Sawyer's daughter holds the genetic mutation needed for the chip to be implanted in the brain," J'onn explained briefly.

 

" _Yes,_ Maggie happened to be _the only_ human to be able to withstand the chip. She's _the only_ person in the world who can _easily_ accsess, _the internet, telephone,_ and _satalite_ from _anywhere_ , _any_ place, and at _any_ given time. Which makes her a _crucial_ target." Mr. Sawyer clarified more thoroughly.

 

"If she's as _powerful_ as you say, why would she need protection?"

 

"My daughter isn't _known_ for her discipline. She's _insubordinate, reckless, irresponsible, impetuous,_ and _young_. Barely 21-,”

 

“ _And_ , you put a 20 million dollar chip in her brain?” She questioned a little judgmentally. Mr. Sawyer shuffled his feet, looking away.

 

“I _realize_ it was a _stupid_ mistake, but up until she was 19 we had it under control. Once she entered college, and began using the chip for _foolish, personal_ reasons, she started becoming _more_ recognized. I’ve had _over_ 3 threats on her life _already._ We _need_ your help.” He pleaded.

 

Alex looked at J’onn who nodded towards her, silently telling her to take the job. She sighed looking back at Mr. Sawyer.

 

“Where is she?”

\---

 

“Would you _please_ sit still for _just_ a _second_?” Winn asked frustrated with a white head strap in his hands. Maggie rolled her eyes, and tried to remove the growing amount of wires Winn was placing on her.

 

“You don’t _need_ to check me for _anything_. I’ve had this chip in my brain since I was _13_ , I’m _fine_.” She answered irritated.

 

“Well, its _standard procedure_.” He placed the strap on her head.

 

Maggie huffed heavily as she uselessly tried to adjust the band. Winn headed for his computers, he started tapping away at the keyboards, flicking from window to window, and mumbling coding’s softly to himself, until _suddenly_ his computer shut off.

 

“ _Hey!_ ” He pressed the on button multiple times, but nothing happened. He was about to open up the engine when he heard the Velcro strap being opened. He mentally slapped himself. _Of course_ , he turned around and was greeted with a smirking Maggie.

 

“ _Told you_ ,” she threw the headband on the chair she sat on a few seconds ago. “I don’t need a check up.”

 

“Anyone ever tell you, _you’re mean_ ,” he crossed his arms with an annoyed look. Maggie chuckled rolling her eyes.

 

“Was that supposed to _hurt_ me?” she pouted like an 8-year-old, then laughed when she saw his nose flare.

 

Winn inhaled and exhaled _deeply_ , preparing himself to lash out on the _clearly_ snobby rich kid, but before he could J’onn, Alex, and Mr. Sawyer entered the lab. Maggie rushed to her father.

 

“Dad is this _really_ necessary?” she questioned exasperatedly.

 

“ _Sweetie_ , your life is in danger _now_. You _need_ protection.”

 

“I can protect _myself_ ,” she defended herself, “I can literally know _everything_ about _everyone_ in this room, in a matter of seconds.” She tried again.

 

She’d been trying _all night_. She couldn’t comprehend why her father had to put her through this. _For her_ it was stupid. Ever since her dad realized that the chip worked _perfectly_ on her, he’d kept her _locked up_. Pulled her out of high school, and all the clubs she was in. He _prisoned_ her in their mansion like she was some damsel in distress, or Disney princess.  

 

It annoyed her, and _partially_ made her hate him. She’d just wanted freedom, she wanted _so much_ , but she couldn’t do anything. Even going to the mall was dangerous. _So_ when she got the opportunity to be a college student, she wanted to live _every piece_ of it. He only gave her _one rule_ ; it was to not use the chip.

 

 _Nevertheless_ , her personality couldn’t let her keep that promise. She started to use the chip to up her grades, and switch out courses whenever she wanted. She failed those who insulted her, and helped out those who praised her.

She _was_ just a 21-year-old after all, and like _every_ 21-year-old she just wanted to _fit in, have friends,_ and _be popular_. Because that’s all you _ever really_ think about when you’re 21, it’s all about _how famous_ you can get, _how much_ friends you have, and _how pretty_ you look.

 

“That won’t keep you safe,” Alex made her existence known.

 

She crossed her arms as Maggie turned her attention to the voice that _dared_ interfere between her father and her. Alex raised her eyebrows expectantly, was that look supposed to _antagonize_ her? Maggie smirked, and let her brain dig up every file she could on Alex.

 

“You changed your hair,” she said out of the blue.

 

“ _Excuse me_?” she replied baffled. It only made Maggie grin harder.

 

“And failed your S.A.Ts,” Alex eventually put two and two together; she was snooping through her files. She took a step closer to the shorter girl.

 

“I was a _bad_ test taker,” she retorted back.

 

“You’ve been arrested _twice_ for drinking and driving,”

 

“It was a _dare_ ,”

 

“ _And_ been expelled from college,” she challenged her, walking even closer to her.

 

“I was _too smart_ for it,” she smirked devilishly back at her.

 

Winn leaned closer to J’onn whispering softly, “Do you _feel_ the _heat_ , or is it just me?” he asked rhetorically, J’onn looked at him weirdly. Winn shut his mouth and backed away, “ _Sorry_ ,” he mumbled.

 

“You can _keep digging_ , I got _nothing_ to hide.” Alex admitted, Maggie tilted her head to the side then smirked.

 

“You _do_ have a _concealed_ report from 2013, I wonder what was _so_ important you went through _tough_ lengths to get it _off_ record.”

 

The taller girl turned slightly white, letting her hands down. She couldn’t open that file. She _wouldn’t_. That would be considered _illegal_.

 

“ _Maggie Sawyer_ ,” her father warned her, she only smirked harder a twinkle shined in her eyes.

 

 _Don’t_ tell her not to do it, or _she will_. Alex gritted her teeth together, and before Maggie could even think about opening the file she managed to grab her wrist, and flip her around, pushing her back flat against her front. The taller girl pulled out her gun, and raised it against her forehead. Maggie gasped as she tried to escape her arms. Alex chuckled against the shorter girls ear.

 

“ _You don’t want to mess with me_ ,” she whispered, Maggie swallowed a thick bile down her throat. She almost felt scared.

 

“ _Hey, Hey, Hey!_ ” Winn yelled at the same time, J’onn yelled her name.

 

“ _Alex!_ ” He rushed to stop her from doing anything she’ll regret. She looked at J’onn who gave her a look that told her to put her weapon down. _So_ , she did, and let Maggie go.

 

The shorter girl gasped for air as she rubbed against her neck. Alex placed her gun back into its place. Mr. Sawyer immediately checked up on his daughter. Maggie eventually glared at Alex.

 

“ _What_ were you thinking?” Mr. Sawyer accused her. J’onn grabbed Alex’s wrist, while Winn took care of Mr. Sawyer and Maggie.

\---

Alex pulled her hand away from J’onn. She _knew_ what was going to happen. He was going to tell her how what she just did was _so wrong_ , and they shouldn’t treat their potential clients that way, and _what not_. But Maggie had _no right_ to threaten her with that file, _especially_ that file.

 

“That was out of context, _Alex_.” He huffed disappointed.

 

“She had _no right_.” She shook her head, staring painfully into his eyes.

 

 J’onn was _the only_ person other than Kara who knew what was behind that file. He _knew_ how important and _painful_ it was to her. It was something that had to do with _the incident_ that happened 3 years ago, the _one thing_ that almost _destroyed_ Alex Danvers. J’onn sighed, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

“ _You’re right_. She had no right, but you have to find a way to move _past it_. That girl is worth more than _20 million dollars_ , and _she’s fragile_ despite what she’s trying to display.” Alex watched him, then looked back at the girl behind the glass. Winn was handing her a glass of water, as her father rubbed her back.

 

Maggie felt eyes on her, and when she followed her instincts she caught Alex gazing at her. She glared at her again still thinking _how dare she_. Alex sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“She _needs_ you,” he whispered.

 

It was always her _one weakness_. She could _never_ disappoint those she loved, and _damn it_ J’onn was counting on her. She couldn’t help but fall into it again. She nodded her head silently. This was going to be _one hell_ of mission.

 

* * *

 

Day Two;

 

“I mean can you _believe_ the _nerve_?”

 

Alex complained, as she walked into the DEO with her sister. She’d been complaining about her new client _all day_ yesterday. Kara being the _ever-supportive_ sister she was, listened intently while handing her any comfort food she had at her apartment. She occasionally agreed with saying “ _I know!_ ” as passionately as Alex was at insulting Maggie.

 

“I _still_ can’t believe she went through your files,”

 

“Kara, she didn’t even bat _an eye_ going through them,” she shock her head still fuming over what had happened between them.

 

“Where _is_ the devil now?” she asked her sister while crossing her arms against her chest.

 

“With Winn, she has a daily check up thing, to avoid any viruses from encountering her chip.” She explained uninterested.

 

“Dose she _really_ have a microchip _in her brain_?” Kara’s voice pinches up a notch as an unbelieving facial expression crossed her face. Alex chuckled.

 

“Asks the girl who can lift a car with one hand,” she replied rhetorically, which made Kara pinch her arm.

 

“ _Owe_!” she faked pain, and then laughed when Kara stuck her tongue out at her.

 

She was _so thankful_ to have Kara. She kept her _a little of_ the edge, and showed her the _bright side_ of life. It was always Kara who made her smile during any tough time, and it was _Kara_ who brought her back after the incident. She didn’t know what she would have done without her. Like that _“S”_ sign on her Supergirl suit, they were always _stronger together_.

 

She was about to pinch her back when she noticed Maggie storming out of the lab, and Winn helplessly following behind her, stumbling on the few wires he had in his hand. Alex groaned.

 

“ _Not again_ ,” she grumbled angrily. It was the second time she’d tried to get out. Kara followed her sisters’ eyes.

 

“I’m on it,” she patted her sister’s shoulder then flew to Maggie.

 

 Appearing in front of her with crossed arms. Maggie rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. She turned around only to be faced with Alex who _also_ had her arms crossed.

 

“ _Where_ do you think you’re going?”

“ _Home,_ ” Maggie replied irritably.

 

“You’re not _leaving_ until you have that check up,”

 

“It’s _pointless,_ I’m fine.” She reasoned for the millionth time.

 

Alex rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand around Maggie’s bicep pulling her back to the lab. The shorter girl tried to escape again the second she found herself back in the room, but Alex stood in front of her forcing her to stay.

 

“You can’t _make me_ stay here,”

 

“Actually, _I can_.”

 

“ _This is harassment!”_

 

“This is _protection_.” Alex furiously answered. She stepped into the shorter girls space.

 

“ _Listen Sawyer_ , you are going to sit _your ass down,_ _right now, be quiet_ , and let Winn run his tests on you,”

 

“ _Or what?_ ” she feistily responded.

 

She hated _nothing_ more than being told what to do. It was like you were _pealing_ her skin of her whenever you told her to do anything. Alex locked her eyes with the 21-year-old. She took a deep inhale trying to contain her anger.

 

“Or this time _I will_ pull the trigger.” She whispered devilishly.

 

Maggie swallowed her pride, and looked away. _She wouldn’t do that_. She told herself, but how would _she know_? She knew these agents were _practically_ trained _glorified assassins_ , who was she to defy people with _guns_ and _an alien_ by their side. She shook her head, and pulled her jacket off as she took her seat. She looked back at Alex with a defeated look. She hated her guts _already_.

 

* * *

 

Day three;

 

“Is your Dad _trying_ to torture you?” Darla, one of Maggie’s college friends asked in that valley girl accent. Maggie tried _so_ hard not to roll her eyes at the mention of her recent dilemma.

 

“I know _right_?” she agreed, as she picked up a bottle of beer from her fridge and popped it open. “Things were _finally_ going fine for me. I was _finally_ free, _nothing_ tying me down. Now I’m _just_ -,” she sighed out trying to think of the right words.

 

“ _Trapped_?” Darla suggested.

 

“ _Yes!_ I can’t even _breathe_ , without someone looking down my throat. It’s _exhausting_.” She grumbled. Darla chuckled as she chugged down the rest of her beer.

 

“I _know_ what you need,” she smirked. Maggie snickered slightly shaking her head. _That line_ always leads her to bed with Darla.

 

“I’m _not_ in the mood,” she said before sipping her beer. Her friend laughed shaking her head.

 

“No, _not that_.” She smirked again, “ _Although,_ I’m not opposed of the idea,” she bit her lip, starring at the girl before her. Maggie brushed her hair behind her ears, and _almost_ considered it, but _eventually_ decided against it.

 

“ _Still_ , no.” The other girl nodded understandingly.

 

“It was worth a shot,” she shrugged. “Anyway, what I _originally_ meant was happy hour. You _need_ to get high and drunk, Megs.”

 

“Now, _that_ is something I’m in the mood for,” Maggie grinned favorably.

 

Getting high and drunk was somewhat her escape from reality ever since she was 16. The _first time_ she smoked was when her Dad pulled her out of high school. For her it was like _the end of the world_. Her father stripped her of the chance to live a _teenaged_ life. She never got to go to a graduation ceremony, or dance at a prom, or even sneak out to meet _“the one.”_

 

She thought that, _that_ was _it_ for her. She _never_ had a chance to live a normal life, and it was _the worst_ feeling possible knowing that there were so many people out there that were her age who could _everything_ she _never could_.

 

But, _now_ this was her chance to live, and do the things she _never_ got to do growing up. _Now_ was her time to shine.

 

“Hey, _Megs,_ ” her friend interrupted her thoughts as she stared out the window. “Did you know that someone is finally moving into the apartment across from you?”

 

“ _What?_ ” she quickly rushed to her window, she saw the few boxes lying around the balcony, and then what she saw next made her _gasp_. It wasn’t _just anyone_ moving into the apartment across from her. It was _Alex Danvers_.

 

“You’ve _got to be_ kidding me!” she groaned grabbing her keys, and jacket storming her way out of her flat, Darla trailing behind her.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she ran after her.

 

“That’s _her_ ,” she said pissed off, she crossed the road without even considering to look left and right. A loud car honked, but she passed anyway.

“Like her, _her_?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“ _Damn_ , she’s hot.”

 

“She’s _annoying._ ” She furiously spit as she climbed the stairs.

 

She got to the right floor, and knocked, _actually_ banged against the door roughly until finally Kara opened it. Kara’s smiled _instantly_ brushed away when she noticed that it was Maggie on the other side of the door.

 

“Oh, it’s _you_.” She said broadly.

 

“Where’s big Danvers?” she questioned, and before Kara could reply Alex’s voice echoed through.

 

“ _Kara_ , who is it?” Maggie rolled her eyes at the innocent way her voice sounded. She barged into the apartment, and hovered over Alex who was opening one of her boxes.

 

“ _What are you doing_?” she accused angrily. Alex rotated her eyes, and kept unpacking anyway.

 

“Moving in,” she replied generally.

 

“And you _just_ _happen_ to move into the apartment _right across from mine_?” Alex sighed standing up crossing her arms against her chest, staring down at the shorter girl.

 

“Its called proximity overlooking,”

 

“It’s called _stalking,_ ” she shook her head, “ _Unbelievable._ ” She hissed before leaving. Alex followed her.

 

“ _Where_ are you going?” she asked following her down the steps, Darla behind them.

 

“ _Out,_ ”

 

“You still have an appointment to attend!”

 

“You just checked me up _yesterday_.” She wined.

 

“It’s a daily requirement.” Maggie stopped abruptly at the final step; she exhaled deeply then turned around.

 

“ _I’m going out_ ,” she finalized, grabbing Darla’s wrist from behind Alex and pulling her with her. “ _Let’s go._ ” She told her.

“You can’t ignore me _forever,_ ” Alex yelled as the shorter girl walked away.

 

“ _Watch me!_ ” she replied back just as loud.

 

* * *

 

 

Day four;

 

_“Chug, chug, chug, chug,”_

 

She only faintly heard the echo of the chants her friends cheered. She held what seemed like _the 5 th_ shot glass she had to drown. She swallowed it quickly before moving on to the next one. She didn’t _care_ what it was going to do to her. She didn’t drink enough last night, because Alex had dragged her out of the bar _way too soon._

 

She managed to use her chip today; she’d manipulated all of Alex’s tracking devices into making it seem like she was at the library. She wasn’t _naïve_ or _dumb_ though, she knew it was only a _matter of time_ before the agent figured it out, but _for now_ she was content on drowning in as much alcohol she could drown in.

 

It was _her God forsaken life_ ; she should be able to do _whatever_ she wanted, _whenever_ she wanted. It was _only fair_ that she live her life like _she wanted_ , like _everyone else_ did. _Except_ , she wasn’t like anyone else, and she’d _never_ get to live her life the way she wanted to. For many reasons she’d _hate_ to list or even _fully_ acknowledge.

 

 _Why me? Why was it always me?_ She asked herself over, and over with every glass she chugged down. The same question rang through her ear. _Why me?_

 

 _Finally,_ she’d gulped down the last glass on the table while cheers enlisted everywhere around her. She wiped her lips using the back of her hand, and laughed drunkenly. She could only hear mumbled words like _‘Awesome’_ , and _‘that was wicked,’_ from everyone around her.

 

Her response was to just giggle, and try to maintain her balance. She was _definitely_ drunk of her ass. She could _almost swear_ she saw _triple_ of everything.

 

“ _Sawyer!_ ” she hardly made out that voice, when she turned around.

 

She felt her heart _fall_ to her _stomach_ when she noticed the tall agent approach her with an angry look. She was _half surprised_ the taller girl didn’t show up _earlier_ than she did. Alex held herself back from rolling her eyes, and focused on pulling the girl away from the _toxic_ crowd she surrounded herself in. She pulled her aside, the girl fumbled to stand still.

 

“ _How long_ did you actually think that trick would work for?” Alex inquired wrathfully. Maggie only laughed, and fell against Alex who tried to push her back gently.

 

“ _It worked_ ,” she giggled out, as she poked against the taller girls chest. Alex groaned and held Maggie’s hands back. She rolled her eyes, then _instantly_ picked her up. She wasn’t having this conversation while _one half_ of them was _drunk_.

 

She _effortlessly_ carried her to her car, and drove her to her apartment. Maggie was _already_ halfway passed out by the time Alex struggled to hold her and open her apartment door. _Eventually,_ she got it and carried the girl _bridle style_ inside.

 

She laid her gently on her bed, took her shoes off, and draped the covers on top of her. She turned on the lap light by her bed, and then switched off the rest of the lights. She made sure to leave a glass of water, and some Advil on the bedside table for when the Latin American finally woke up _hangover._

 

Once she was content that she’d done everything that was needed, she walked to the door about to close it slightly when she noticed that the 21-year-old shifted slightly in her bed, pulling the blanket closer to her.

 

Alex found herself _smiling softly_ at the view; this was _the first time_ since she’d met the girl that she _actually_ looked somewhat _peaceful._ When she heard the soft breathing emitting from the clearly tired girl, she decided it was time to close the door and leave. Maybe there was a good heart somewhere underneath all those layers.

 

* * *

 

 

Day Five;

 

“Dad, why do _I_ have to go?”

 

She droned as her father knotted his tie. He looked at himself through the mirror _one last time_ , just checking if he was presentable enough or _not_. She was dressed in a beautiful Caribbean blue dress, her make up done _a little more_ fancier than usual.

 

“Sweetie, this _whole event_ was made _for you_. The government officials want to meet my _most prized possession_.” He said turning around and patting Maggie’s shoulder.

 

The shorter girl flinched at the word possession, but her father barley noticed. _“But I’m your daughter, not possession,”_ she internally whispered to herself.

 

He just smiled like he usually did. Then left the room expecting her to follow him. She would eventually, because she was _that kind_ of daughter, the kind that _both_ loved and hated her parents. She knew he had good intentions in the end, _even if_ he didn’t know how to show it.

 

She breathed deeply, and pulled herself together. She forced a smile, pushing her tears back, then walked out of the room only to bump into none other than _Alex Danvers._

 

“ _Oh gosh_ I’m sorr-,” The taller girl lost her words when she heard the faint sniffle Maggie held. The Latin American quickly wiped at her single tear, and put up her walls.

 

Alex couldn’t _even comprehend_ how beautiful the girl looked. Not that she was blind before, but something was _definitely_ different about the way she looked this time around. It was the fact that she wasn’t _pissed off, annoyed_ , or _angry_ as she usually was, but she looked kind of sad. _Beautifully sad_ somehow, and Alex couldn’t stop starring. It was such a _foreign_ sight; she had to gaze for a moment.

 

“ _What?_ ” Maggie hissed; her casual anger surfaced again.

 

Alex may not have been blind for the moment, but the shorter girl _certainly was_. She stared expectantly at Alex, enforcing her to stop looking at her that way. And _just like that_ , she rebooted back to the annoying client for the older girl. She chuckled at herself for even thinking that _maybe_ she had a heart.

 

“ _Nothing,_ ” she looked away, and then walked ahead of the shorter girl. “We have to go,” she ordered. Maggie followed her oblivious to what the taller girl had _actually_ thought about her a few seconds ago.

\---

 

The meeting was _long_ and _boring_. Maggie actually thought she might _die_ of boredom. She was just a pretty thing for the officials to stare at. Her father had showed her off _the minute_ they arrived to the meeting hall. He walked around with her by his side, and introduced her to every official he could find.

 

 _Sooner_ rather than _later_ though, he started to engage in different topics that didn’t include her, and she was left to the side, like an old toy that got dusted on the top shelf, because something _new_ came along.

 

She was surprised that she still managed to feel a little hurt by it. She was supposed to be _used to it_ by now. _In the end_ , this is what all the meetings were like. When all was said and done, _she was left alone_.

 

She sighed deeply, and began to dully swift through everyone’s files in the room. Might as well do something to let the time pass _right?_ And, these high profile officials _always_ had some type of secret they hid. She wasn’t even doing it _expose_ anyone, but she was _just bored_ , and there was nothing else to do.

 

“ _Are you okay_?” she heard a soft voice behind her; she stopped skimming through the files of a _very_ interesting lawyer, and turned around to meet the mysterious stranger, who had the guts to talk to her.

 

She was shocked to find that, _that mysterious stranger_ was actually no one but _Alex Danvers_. Maggie rolled her eyes. _Why would she care?_ She thought to herself. She’d noticed that the taller girl made sure to keep an eye on her all night. It was for her _“Protection,”_ she knew that, but it was still _in a way_ annoying. To have someone sniff through everything you did, it was _just irritating._

 

“ _What_ do you _want?_ ” she replied without even looking back at the agent.

 

“ _You know_ , you don’t have to do that.”

 

“ _Do what_?” she finally looked back at the taller girl.

 

“Pretend like _you’re fine_ with everything,”

 

“ _I am_ fine.” She insisted because _who was Alex_ to know what she felt like. “And, you don’t have to pretend that you care,” She shook her head, and backed away from Danvers, who followed her.

 

“ _Why_ is it _so hard_ for you to accept that _maybe_ I _do care_?” she questioned offended. Maybe she didn’t care _so much_ , but she _did_ care. Even if it was smaller than a fraction, _she did care_. Maggie scoffed.

 

“You don’t care,” she answered without hesitation, her back still towards Alex who was starting to fume. “You’re only here because _you’re paid_ to be here.”

 

That hit Alex hard. Offend her for being _hard, tough_ , or even _unemotional,_ but _never_ offend her for doing her job. She was _never in it_ for _the money_. Not 3 years ago, and _not now_. The money was the least of her concerns. She gripped her bicep, stopping her from moving any further, and turned her around to face her.

 

“That’s _not why_ I’m here.” She defended herself. Maggie pulled her hand away, and stepped into her personal space.

 

“Well you’re not here because _you care about me_ ,” she poked at her chest. “ _You’re only here_ because your one of those people who thinks drowning in her work is _much better than_ drowning in alcohol because of something that happened _3 years ago, something that broke you.”_ She spat in her face.

 

Alex’s heart raced both because of _anger_ , and _fear_. She couldn’t have read that file. It was for _no one’s eyes,_ but _her own_. _She wouldn’t_. She couldn’t. _She shouldn’t._ It took _everything_ in her to not slap the shorter girl. She stared down, into her eyes. _Inhaled sharply_ , and held back the heavy tears that began to weigh _heavily_ in her eyes.

 

Maggie felt _the tinniest_ bit of guilt, she knew she _hit a spot_ the second she saw the obvious glimmer in the girls eyes. She swallowed _hard_ when Alex moved even closer to her. She was expecting a gun against her head again, but _instead_ she only got to watch the taller girls tear fall.

 

 _“Fuck you,”_ she hissed, then left without another word.

 

Maggie _could’ve sworn_ she felt her heart rip apart. _Was she supposed to feel that?_ _No._ Right? _So why did she?_ _Why_ did it somehow hurt to watch Alex’s tear fall, and hear that weak threat. Why did it hurt? _It shouldn’t hurt_. She told herself. _It shouldn’t._ It was no surprise to her that the taller girl didn’t show her face for the rest of the night. _Maybe she went too far?_ She told herself, but how was she supposed to know. She didn’t know Alex, or what was behind that damn file.

 

* * *

 

 

Day six;

 

“You’re _awfully_ quiet today,”

 

Winn interjected as he placed the headband _easily_ on her. _That was a first_. The shorter girl had been starring out the glass walls watching Alex fill, file after file. She’d been _distant_ ever since last night. Driving over to the DEO this morning was _torture_. Neither of them talked. Alex gave her the cold shoulder, _not that she didn’t before,_ but this time _it was colder_.

 

“I _don’t get_ her,” she sighed out once Alex left her view.

 

“Who?” Winn asked as he turned his machines on.

 

“ _Danvers!_ ” she said obviously.

 

“Kara?”

 

“ _No_ , older Danvers.” She clarified.

 

“ _Alex?_ ” he turned around to look at the Latin American seated in her seat for the first time without a fight. “What don’t you get?” he asked curious.

 

“She’s _just_ so-so-so,” She tried to think of the right word.

 

“ _Distant_?”

 

“And, _cold_.” She wined. “Like I don’t get it, _what happened_ 3 years ago? _What’s in that file?_ ” Winn chuckled to himself while he scanned her vitals.

 

“Are you saying you _didn’t open it?”_ he asked rhetorically.

 

Maggie bit her lip. If she was going to be honest, she’d _tried to_ open it, but she didn’t know how to hack concealed files yet. Winn looked away from his screens when he didn’t hear an insult.

 

 _“You didn’t open it,”_ he said unbelieving.

 

“It’s not easy to open concealed files, _okay?_ ” she defended herself, Winn snickered. “You _have to know_ what’s in it. I mean _how long_ have you known her?”

 

“I’m not exactly Alex’s _go-to-guy_ for secrets Maggie, she hates me about as much as _she hates you_ ,” he said as he approached her, unclasping the Velcro strap. Maggie almost felt her heart burn when he mentioned that she hated her.

 

 “All I know is it had something to do with her fiancé,” he let slip. “ _Ex-fiancé_ ,” he corrected. Maggie’s face turned into a shocked expression.

 

“I have a hard time believing that _Alex Danvers_ has feelings, let alone _an ex-fiancé._ ” She admitted.

 

“You don’t know Alex like _we do_ ,” he objected immediately. “ _She_ was the one to propose.”

 

“ _Propose_?” she got confused. Her eyebrows scrunched, and her face turned oblivious. “To him?”

 

“ _No,_ ” he shook his head _obviously_ with a slight chuckle that filtered away when Maggie still looked puzzled. “ _Wait,_ you-you didn’t know?”

 

“ _Know what?”_

 

“ _Alex’s gay_.” He said perceptibly.

 

She chocked on her own spectrum. Her brain couldn’t wrap its mind with what he’d just said. How could she have missed it? She should know. She herself was gay. How could she have missed it?

 

“Hey Winn, when you’re done you can drop her off, I’ll be staying overnight J’onns’ got some things he needs help with.” Alex ordered Winn, who nodded. She didn’t even look at Maggie’s direction. She turned to leave.

 

“Why can’t you drop me off?” she asked for the first time in a soft tone. Alex smirked painfully as she turned around to look at her. Her eyes ice cold.

 

“ _I have work to do.”_ She hissed, and was about to leave again.

 

“ _Alex_ , I-,”

 

“ _Save it_.” She brushed off and walked away. Maggie felt her heart sink down to her stomach. That definitely hurt, but she deserved it didn’t she? After everything she’s done. She’d definitely deserved it. God she needed a drink.

 

* * *

 

 

Day Seven;

 

“ _So_ , how are things going with _the devil_?”

 

She asked her sister, who was chopping the vegetables like her life depended on it. Kara knew her sister was avoiding the shorter girl because _maybe_ Maggie might have opened that concealed file.

 

For _2 years_ Alex had done _such a good job_ at pushing it away from her life, like it _never even_ happened. It concerned Kara, but she knew it _never ended well_ when she tried to talk about it with her. Alex had even spent an _entire year_ after the incident seeing a therapist, it worked for _a little while_. But soon enough, she’d realized _the damage was already_ _done,_ and the Alex she _once knew_ could _no longer be the same._

 

“It’s okay,” she brushed off. Kara watched her with keen eyes. She could easily see _it wasn’t okay_ , and she knew the incident was roaming her sisters’ mind. And she knew that Alex didn’t know how to deal with it.

 

“ _Alex,_ ” she started softly. The older Danvers sliced her last vegetable before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She knew what that tone meant.

 

“Kara _don’t,_ ”

 

“You _need_ to talk about it-,”

 

“ _What’s there to talk about?”_ she half yelled, throwing the knife in her hand on the table.

 

She sighed deeply, biting her lip, she turned away giving her back to Kara. She buried her face in her hands, and held in her tears. She sniffled. Kara hated watching her _suffer_ like this. She got of her seat and approached her sister but Alex only backed away.

 

“ _Don’t!_ Just _don’t_. _Don’t_ tell me that I had _no choice_. That it was _the right thing to do,_ because _it wasn’t_! And, _I had a choice_! _I could’ve saved her_! Instead, I-I-I _murdered her_ ,” she whispered her final words before she broke down, Kara immediately held her before she got to crash to the floor. She stayed like that for a while.

 

Maggie had “ _accidentally”_ picked up on her voice. She’d watched it unfold from her window. She swallowed hard; _maybe_ she was a little too hard on Alex. _Maybe_ she needed to stop being so insubordinate. _Maybe_ she should stop snooping into her files, or bring it up.

 

A part of her wanted to walk over there right now, and hold her just like Kara did, but the rational part of her told her that _it wasn’t in her place_. That _she hated her._ That _she made her, hate her_. She sighed and forced her eyes away. She needed to stop being such a bitch, and she _promised_ herself she would try.

  

* * *

 

Day ten;

 

It’s been a couple of days since then, and like she’d promised herself. She was _a lot more_ punctual. She didn’t miss a check up, or insult, or yell back at Alex. She tried to smile more often, and be _as polite as_ she could be. She didn’t use her chip around Alex. She _made sure_ to be as good as she could be.

The taller girl was surprised when Maggie suddenly wanted to start conversations during their car rides to the DEO, or _the one time_ she’d knock on her apartment door and got her Pizza and beer. She turned a _360-degree turn_. She was still annoying at times, but _ultimately_ she started to become _well_ , tolerable.

 

 _However_ , Maggie knew herself, and _she knew_ it was only a matter of time before she screwed up. It felt like _today_ was going to be the day she screwed up. There was a party she wanted to attend, she’d asked Alex if she could go, but the taller girl denied it.

 

It spurred some anger in her. She never really could stand it when someone told her no. _So_ , she had a plan. _Well_ , actually _Darla_ had a plan.

 

“You should _totally_ hook her up with someone, get her a date. _Distract her_.” Darla suggested. Maggie thought about it for a bit, Alex was _smart._ She knew she wouldn’t buy it _just like that_.

 

“You _really think_ that could work?”

 

“It doesn’t have to _last long_ , just long enough for you to sneak out.” Her friend shrugged. “You can even use your chip thingy to make it seem like you’re still home.” Maggie froze at that. She shook her head.

 

“ _No_ , I promised not to do that again,” she seriously said. Darla snickered.

 

“ _Since when_ do you care what she says?” the blonde pointed out, Maggie felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She _did care_. She wouldn’t do that again. _She promised,_ so she wouldn’t.

 

“It’s not an option.” She stood by what she said. Her friend shrugged.

 

“ _Suit yourself_.” She said dully, then her eyes suddenly sparked. “I know who could distract her,” she flashed a smirk at Maggie.

 

“Who?” The shorter girl instantly asked.

 

“ _Lucy Lane_.”

 

\---

 

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” the librarian brushed off, as she placed the books back into their rightful places. _Kids these days were full of surprises_ , she thought.

 

“It’s just for the night, _please_.” Maggie begged. Lucy turned to look at the girl. “ _Maggie_ , I’m sure she doesn’t want you to go for _good reasons_ , can’t you just do what she says?”

 

“ _Everyone’s_ going to this party, it’s _the biggest this year_ , and I’m not going to be 21 forever. _Please_ , I _never_ got to do these things in High School.” She pleaded again. Lucy rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

 

“ _I promise you_ , she’s like _super hot_ and almost your age. Lucy, _she’s an agent_! She’s like _totally rigged_ ,” she tried one more time. The older woman chuckled, as she uncrossed her arms.

 

“Are you sure _you_ don’t have a _crush_ on _her_?” she asked sarcastically, Maggie’s entire body and cells restricted. That was _a first time_ anyone suggested it. She started to laugh hysterically when the thought kicked in.

 

“ _Me?_ Crushing on her? _No!_ ” she denied. Lucy watched her intently, her eyebrows crossed.

 

“ _Maggie?_ ” The shorter girl immediately stopped laughing when she recognized that voice.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” she whispered out, then turned around just in time to see Alex standing in front of her.

 

“I thought that was you.” She said placing the tracking device she had in her hand back in her pocket. “It would’ve been _stupid_ if you tried to pull that stunt _twice._ What are you doing here?” she asked crossing her arms.

 

“Uh, _Well_ \- You see-,” she tried to think of an excuse, but her brain was still short circuited from Lucy’s accusation. The librarian sensed the struggle easily, and extended her hand for Alex.

 

“You must be _Agent Danvers_ ,” she said while shaking her hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.” She smiled. Alex smiled back, and then skeptically looked at Maggie.

 

“I wish I could say the same,” she answered looking back at Lucy, who smirked biting her lower lip.

 

“How bout we grab some coffee together, and _change that_?” she grinned watching Alex’s eyes grow wide, and her cheeks turn the slightest bit of red.

 

 She chuckled nervously scratching the back of her neck. Maggie instantly flicked her eyes towards Lucy who gave her a look at said, _“Just this once,”_ Alex felt a little skeptical because what are the odds she gets asked out on _the same night_ Maggie has a party she _so badly_ wants to attend.

 

Instead of listening to her gut though, reason and rationality slipped from her mind for a minute, because _damn_ Lucy was pretty. And the last time she was even asked out was before her engagement. It’s been _over 3 years_ since she’d even had sex.

 

Maggie took this opportunity to slip away. She quietly backed away from the two women. It was moments _like these_ she thanked the lord for making her short. _Although_ , before she ever left completely, she turned back around just to get a glimpse of Alex _one more time_.

 

She was smiling. _Alex Danvers_ actually _smiling_ and _blushing_. It was a sight for sore eyes. _So,_ _why_ did her chest feel _heavy_ when she watched Lucy walk away with her? She shook her head, and rubbed at her chest. _It was nothing_. Probably, just her heart hyped up, because she’s going to a party. _Yeah, that was it_ , and she was just a little scared Alex might catch her.

 

It wasn’t because she had crush, _of course not_.

\---

She applied the last of her make up, and sighed deeply. She could safely say that she looked attractive enough to get laid. She put on a black dress, and placed a mask over her face. She looked at herself through the mirror again, and smiled slightly thinking over what Alex would say if she were here.

 

 _“Not bad, Sawyer,”_ she could hear her conscious mind echo in Alex’s voice.

 

Was she doing the right thing? _Probably not,_ but if she didn’t do the wrong thing _now,_ when could she do it? _Just this once,_ she promised herself. _Just for tonight_. _I’ll be good tomorrow_ , and the rest of the days to come. _I swear on it._ She assured herself.

 

“ _Come on_ , Princess!” Darla yelled from the hallway by her room.

 

“I’m coming!” she yelled back before looking into the mirror again. She heard the faint laughs and murmurs of her friends in the main hall of her apartment. She sucked in a breath and lied to herself again, _just this once_. She then left her room immediately before she could change her mind.

 

\---

 

“ _So_ , tell me about yourself Alex,” Lucy asked flirtatiously.

 

She was seated across from Alex, in the coffee shop just across the library. The agent got a little flustered, and her cheeks involuntarily turned red. She cleared her throat.

 

“There’s not much to tell,” she brushed off, Lucy watched her carefully Maggie was right.

 

She was _definitely_ hot, but how could she pull off cute at the same time? She asked herself. She leaned forward, and played with the tip of her glass. Sliding her fingers in circles.

 

“Well _Maggie_ thinks _otherwise_ ,” Alex instantly flushed redder at the mention of Maggie.

The first question that punched her brain was, _she talked about me?_ The second was; _where did she go?_ She quickly figured it out. This was all a set up in _some twisted way._ She internally slapped herself for thinking she could trust the shorter girl for even just a second.

 

“About Maggie, _I shouldn’t be here_. I’m pretty sure she snuck into that party _by now._ ” Alex stood up to leave, but Lucy grabbed her wrist.

 

“You don’t really think that, _do you_?” she tried to keep her promise to Maggie; she was supposed to distract her, in whatever way _right?_ So, she stood up and stepped as close to Alex, as she could. “ _Stay,_ ” she whispered, and kissed the corner of Alex’s lips.

 

The agent could’ve been hooked, had her brain not kept screaming. _“She needs you. Maggie needs you!”_ she held her breath, and closed her eyes. All they could see was Maggie possibly falling in danger. She couldn’t enjoy the beautiful woman before her _even if she tried_.

 

“ _I can’t_ ,” she whispered, and instead of getting a frown from Lucy. She got a smirk.

 

“You care about her, _huh?_ ” she could see it so clearly now, but just like Maggie, Alex’s entire body stiffened.

 

“It’s-it’s not like that,” she stuttered, it only confirmed it for Lucy. She smiled knowingly at Alex, and backed away.

 

“ _She’s lucky_ ,” the librarian confessed carrying her bag; she passed Alex and smiled turning around having one last thing to say. “She cares about too, _I can tell_ even if you can’t.”

 

Alex can practically feel her heart begin to _burn._ She’d sworn to herself a long time ago that she’d _never_ care for someone again, and for 3 years she was doing _absolutely great_. But, then comes _Maggie Sawyer_ stumbling into her life, and she _looses herself_.

 

 _No_ , she doesn’t care about her. _She can’t_. She was _just a client_. It was _just business_. She was _just doing her job_. So, _why_ did it feel like she was _lying_ to herself? Alex pulled out her tracker; she wasn’t surprised when she saw that Maggie wasn’t in her apartment. She sighed and left the coffee shop to get on her motorcycle.

 

\--- 

 

She’d just finished dancing for the 3rd time with a pretty stranger. She could _honestly say_ that she was having fun, _like never before._ This was like _the first actual_ party she attended, and it was _damn fun._

 

Music and disco lights, and the pretty people everywhere it was _somewhat overwhelming_ , and _she loved it_. She giggled her way to the bar to get something to drink, when someone slide by her side.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” he drunkenly said. Maggie gave him one look and scoffed.

 

“ _Not interested_ ,” she said, then gave the bar tender her order.

 

“That’s _too bad_ ,” he moved himself closer to her, Maggie found herself taking a few steps backwards. “It would’ve been _so much easier_ , if you just agreed to come with me.” he suddenly turned sober, and smirked.

 

She noticed him slip his hands into his back pocket. She watched him pull out a gun, her heart raced, and out of instincts she stabbed his foot with her heels. He groaned loudly dropping his gun.

 

“ _You bitch_ ,” he hissed.

 

The shorter girl took this opportunity to run. He picked up his gun, and run after her. She pushed herself against the crowd of people. She’d never regretted anything so much. _What was she thinking?_ She yelled to herself. She told her not to come. _She warned you_. She yelled louder at herself.

 

It was becoming significantly harder to run with her heels once she passed the dance floor. There were no more people she could hide against. She could hear the man’s footsteps get louder behind her. Her heart _basically_ beat out of her chest, as the adrenaline kicked in. _She ran faster._

Maggie had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to run. _Run as fast and as hard as she could_. If she wanted to live another day, she had to suck it up. _In the end_ , this was her fault; _she_ was the one who didn’t listen. Who didn’t think her life was _ever really_ in danger.

 

She hadn’t been paying attention to the ground before her, when she suddenly tripped over a bunch of wires that lay on the corner of the club’s electrical room. She fell and her knee took a tough hit. She tried to get up, but she heard the gun behind her click, as if it was now ready to shoot fire. _She swallowed thickly._

“ _Don’t move_ , or I’ll shoot!” He yelled. She could feel her eyes begin to water, and for _the first time_ since she’d known Alex. She wished she were here. _God,_ how _badly_ she _wished_ she were here. She bit her lip holding in her tears.

 

“Turn around, _slowly_.” he ordered her, and she listened _helplessly_. When she turned around, she looked at the man _automatically_ trying to read his files. Only for it to be corrupted by something called _“CADMUS,”_ She’d never been _more terrified_ in her life than _in this moment_.

 

“Nice try,” he smirked.

All of a sudden she felt her world turn into _slow motion_. She could literally watch the guy’s hand _slowly_ press against the trigger. She felt like _that was it_. This was her _last day to live_. This was _the last moment she’d ever breath again_. She closed her eyes believing that, _that’s it_. She heard gunfire, and the faint sound of people screaming.

 

She opened her eyes expecting to watch herself bleed, but _instead_ she saw _Alex Danvers_ holding her own gun, and the man she thought was going to _end her life_ fall helplessly to the ground in a bleeding buddle. Alex put her hand down, her chest heaved up and down _furiously_. It was no doubt that she had run _all the way_ to get to her.

 

When the taller girl turned around, Maggie could only manage to do _one thing_. She ran into her arms, and hugged her so tightly like _her life depended on it_. Alex didn’t know what she was supposed to do, and before she could think of how to handle this, she heard the shorter girl cry hard against her chest.

 

“ _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_ ,” she repeated in between her falling tears. Alex just awkwardly brushed her fingers through her hair.

 

“ _It’s okay Maggie_ ,” she whispered. “ _You’re safe now_ ,” she assured her, it only made the shorter girl hold her _tighter than ever_. They stayed like that, till the club turned vacant and the sirens appeared.

 

\---

 

  “ _Are you sure_ , you feel okay?”

 

 Alex asked for _the hundredth time_. Maggie was seated at the DEO lab while Winn inspected her. The shorter girl now _much calmer, and collected_ than when she was a few hours ago. She smiled tiredly at Alex.

 

“ _I can’t believe_ for a while I thought you didn’t care about me,” she admitted. Alex could almost feel her cheeks burn a little red.

 

“Yeah, _well,_ ” she started, and then cleared her throat. “ _Don’t think_ you’re of the hook for what you pulled tonight.”

 

Maggie could only giggle. _There was the Alex Danvers she knew_ , the taller girl found herself smiling at the soft giggle the Latin American emitted. Winn stared at them weirdly. This was the first time _either_ of them actually smiled for one another. He shook his head mentally screaming _“Women,”_

 

“You can punish me _all you want_ , I promise you, _I’ve learned my lesson_.”

 

“ _Good_ ,” Alex crossed her arms still smiling. Maggie nodded, and then bit her lip looking at her feet, then back up at Alex.

 

The taller girl felt her heart skip a beat from the way Maggie’s eyes twinkled. She quickly uncrossed her arms, and scratched her neck. She cleared her throat.

 

“ _Well,_ you should get some rest. _It’s been a long day_ ,”

 

The shorter girl nodded, hopping of the chair. She put Alex’s jacket around herself again.  The taller girl had given it to her sometime during the night, she never asked for it back, noticing the way she _clutched_ to it.

 

Maggie walked over to Alex; she got on her tiptoes and kissed her cheek whispering. “ _Thank you,”_ by her ear.

 

Alex swallowed hard when she felt the shorter girl’s lips brush against her cheek. She felt electricity jolt up her veins, and _suddenly_ she was burning hot. Maggie felt her own skin crawl with sparks and butterflies. She fell back on to the base of her feet. She bit her lip smiling _one last time_ before she left.

 

Alex could only sigh deeply, and watch as the girl who she _could’ve sworn_ she just _hated_ a few days ago, walk away with a piece of her heart that she didn’t want back.

* * *

 

 **Next Time:** Jealous Maggie meets Jealous Alex, and maybe a few confessions.


	2. Days 20 to 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up guys this chapter is going to be really angsty, and in some parts you're gonna love me =p But in others you're going to hate me. Please do take the time to comment and kudos, because you have no idea how much time and effort it takes to write out one chapter. I literally take like 5 to 8 hours for a single chapter, and if any of you know of a way, or tip I could do to spread my fics more please do let me know. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you again in about 2 to 3 days, hopefully before my college finals =].

Day 20;

 

" _Oh_! I love _this song_!"

 

Maggie practically yelled, as her fingers automatically turn up the volume. Alex scrunched her eyebrows, for a second she took her eyes off the road to watch the shorter girl sing-along _recklessly_ to Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" She couldn't help but chuckle.

 

Over the past couple of days, they've easily begun to warm up to each other. Maggie started to listen to Alex, like _really listen_ to her. She was more considerate to what she said or told her to do. She let the older woman drop her to college _every morning_ , and bring her back home _every night_ without causing a ridiculous fuss.

 

Alex even managed to start a routine that she'd call her every day at 6 in the morning, and late at night to make sure she was okay. And if ever the 21-year-old fell asleep early, she could see it from across her apartment window.

 

_However_ , good things never last forever. Good things _always_ come to an end. It was only a matter of time. In spite of that fact, Alex had mentally advised herself to not think about the negatives because for a long time her life had been nothing _but_ a negative, and it was _so_ refreshing to have a little positivity in her life.

 

Watching Maggie did that for her, it brought back a lot of optimistic feelings she thought she'd _never_ be able to feel again.

 

" _Why_ am I not surprised that you're a Katy Perry fan." She grinned waiting for an immediate insult.

 

" _Every_ lesbian has heard this song _At least once_ , I just happen to be one that knows _every word_." She shrugged.

 

 Alex absentmindedly hit the breaks on her car the second she heard the word  'Lesbian.' _What?_ Her brain instantaneously asked. She cleared her throat, and hit the drive pedal again. Maggie happened to instictivly hold herself in place. She turned to look at Alex, who was bright red at this point.

 

"I- _Um-_ I didn't know you were into- Umm- _Well-_ that you played for the other team, so to speak." she struggeled to make a coherant sentence. Maggie just watched her smirking. _Yes,_ she could just get used to seeing flustered Alex _all day._

 

"You can _say gay_ , Alex." She chuckled softly, still keeping her eyes keen at the taller girl. "It's not an _insult_ , you should know."

 

The agent only flushed redder. She swallowed thickly, and cleared her throat once again. She kept her eyes on the road as she talked.

 

"I was just," she thought for a moment. " _Surprised_." She admitted, which made Maggie grin.

 

"Well, _Danvers_ ," she said softly as the car came to a somewhat considerate stop in front of her college. "There's _a lot_ you don't know about me."

 

She smiled at Alex, who still looked a little taken back by the information she gained. The shorter girl chuckled when she noticed that the agent couldn't find anything to say. She picked up her bag and open her car door stepping out.

 

"See you later, _Danvers_." She smirked bobbing her head back into the car.

 

Alex just nodded subconsiously which made Maggie grin. She shook her head then closed the door. Alex watched her walk to her group of friends, her mind still circulating the last piece of information she gained.

 

_Why did she not see it before?_ She asked herself. _Then again,_ she never actually paied the girl cruial attention, _mainly_ because she found her _barley_ torelable the first couple of days she'd met her.

 

She shook her head before she manage to go into her deep analysis mode. Maggie was gay, just like she was. _It's no big deal_. They can be two lesbian _friends_. They weren't even friends, more like a bodygaurd and a client. Ya, that's all they were.

 

But if that was it, _why_ did it feel so wrong contemplating those things?

 

* * *

 

Day 24;

 

" _Agent Danvers_ , here are the papers you asked for,"

 

The newest DEO intern smiled handing her the file she'd requested. Alex beamed gratefully at the younger girl, who's grin flashed brighter the second it noticed Alex's smile.

 

" _Thank you,"_

 

"Anything else I can assist you with?" she asked hopefully, her eyes twinkling with anticipation. Alex shook her head thankfully.

 

"No, thanks. I'm fine." She absentmindedly answered as she scanned through the file.

 

The girl bit her lip trying so hard to keep her feelings in check. Kara watched from a distance, her hand crossed over her chest. She shook her head at how oblivious Alex could be sometimes. She walked over as the girl quietly slipped away.

 

"You can be _so blind_ sometimes," Kara snickered as soon as she reached her sister, who lifted her head up.

 

" _Hmm?"_ she looked confused it only made Kara chuckle harder.

 

"The new intern _totally_ has the hots for you," she said just as Maggie left the lab. Alex shook her head laughing sarcastically.

 

" _No_ , she doesn't." She denied flicking back to the papers in her hand.

 

" _Yes!_ She does!" Kara tried to convince her again, but only got a mocking chuckle in return. Maggie listened intently, keeping her distance far enough she couldn't be seen, but close enough she could hear everything.

 

_"Look,"_ she pulled the file from Alex's hand, her sister already about to protest against her actions, but Kara just rolled her eyes and spun Alex around.

 

  _"Watch,"_ she pointed at the girl. "she'll smile," she said, the girl doing exactly what Kara's initiating. " _Now_ , she'll laugh with her friends." The girl did. " _And, now_ she'll brush her hair back, and look up to smile at you."

 

The intern gazed at Alex, smiling and waving her hand to her. Alex awkwardly waved, and smiled back. Maggie felt her chest begin to heave, the same way it did when she watched the taller girl walk away with Lucy the other night. She rubbed at her chest and shook her head. _No_ , stop it. She yelled to her brain and heart.

 

"Told you," Kara smiled proudly as Alex turned around, and pulled the file from her hands rolling her eyes.

 

" _Your point?"_ she questioned cynically. Kara groaned exasperatedly.

 

"You _need_ to stop working for a second, Al."

 

"No, I don't." She rushed to deny her sister. "I have people _relying_ on me, Kara. I _can't_ let them down."

 

"And, by people you mean _Maggie_?"

 

Alex lifted her head from the file at that. She looked at Kara wanting to disagree with what she'd said but couldn't find the right words to say it. _Primarily_ because it was _basically_ the truth. She couldn't seem to stop working lately. More than she usually had.

 

She finally got a lead on who was targeting Maggie. That's what the file in her hand was, _everything_ the DEO _ever knew_ about CADMUS. She planned to study the file _thoroughly_ , so next time they thought about attacking the shorter girl, she'd have an advantage.

 

"Her _life_ is in _my hands_ ," she confessed. "And she's _reckless_ and _spontaneous_. I need to be there for her _24/7_." Kara crossed her hands and raised her eyebrows.

 

"Are you sure that's _the only_ reason you _need_ to be around her?"

 

"What are you saying?"

 

Alex asked _even more_ unaware of herself than she is about others. _Anyone_ with functioning eyes could see that the two were _finally_ getting along, and _maybe_ they were getting along _a little too_ well. The heightened feelings were always there between her and Maggie, and you know what they say, _"there's a fine line between hate and love,"_ and it looked like that line was slowly thinning.

 

Maggie could feel her heart race against her chest, the anticipation of wanting to hear this conversation run its course was driving her _nuts._ She almost didn't want to know what Alex's response would be if Kara were to accuses her of _maybe_ developing a _slither_ of feelings for her. She didn't want to know because somewhere _deep down_ she was scared. _Scared of rejection_ , but why would she be scared if she wasn't even hers, to begin with?

 

She didn't want to think it through or hear what Alex had to say about it. So, when Kara opened her mouth to speak again she decided to make her presence known.

 

_"Danvers!"_ she smiled innocently as if she wasn't just having a mental crisis right now.

 

 It's moments like these she was very happy no one had the power to read minds yet. Alex turned around with a bright grin on her face.

 

"Everything okay at the lab?" she asked concerningly.

 

"I'm _all good_. Chips working fine," she brushed off, then bit her lip. Alex crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. That look usually meant she wanted something.

 

_"What is it?"_

 

"I was wondering," she started, " _Maybe_ you'd let me go to the bar tomorrow tonight? It's girls night." she shrugged hopefully.

 

 Alex uncrossed her arms ready to deny her request. The last time she went to the bar things didn't end _so well_. She woke up hangover and _practically_ brain dead. Alex had been the one to lay her down in bed _again_. If she wasn't there, the girl might've slept on the floor of her apartment. Maggie could already see the rejection on Alex's face.

 

" _Before_ you say no," she quickly protested. " _I promise_ I'll cut down on my drinks, and you can come watch me." She suggested.

Alex raised her eyebrows surprised by the gesture. _Normally_ , the shorter girl would do anything to separate Alex from her personal or college life. She must _really need_ to unwind if she's willing to drag Alex along.

 

_"Please,"_ she pouted, that hit a home run for the agent. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

 

_"Fine."_ She said with a defeated smile.

 

Maggie's face broke into an enormous beam. She hugged Alex. The taller girl shocked by the intimacy, her hands still laid by her sides. She let go just as quickly as she rushed into the hug.

 

" _Thank you!_ I promise I'll be good for _all of next week_ ," the 21-year-old squealed excitedly before she left for her car.

 

Alex sighed heavily watching her go. She smiled softly to herself. It turns out Maggie wasn't _as bad as_ she'd first thought. Kara smirked watching her sister subconsciously stare _blindly_ at the shorter girl.

 

"Well look who's _finally_ falling for _the devil's_ tricks." She grinned harder when her sister turned to look at her with flushed cheeks and widened eyes.

 

" _I'm not_!" she refused strongly. Kara laughed, and it only mad Alex flush redder.

 

"Of course you're not." She said mockingly, then walked away with a chuckle.

 

"I'm not," she protested again, mainly to herself rather than her sister.

 

* * *

 

Day 25;

 

_"What is up with her?"_

 

One of Maggie's college mates whispered with a smirk on her lips. The shorter girl followed her friend's eyes. It landed on Alex who was seated by the bar flipping through a file. She'd been like that ever since they entered the bar _2 hours ago_. Maggie almost felt _bad_ for her. It was like the agent had _deliberately_ been distant like she _wanted_ to give Maggie her privacy. 

 

The shorter girl felt her heart constrict. It _hurt_ watching her be so _lonely_ , so _isolated_ , and it hurt, _even more_ , knowing that it was _all for her_ , to _protect her_ , to keep _her safe_. Ever since _that_ party, it didn't _un-phase_ her how protective Alex had been.

 

With the frequent calls _every bright morning_ , and _every late night_ , the constant surprise drops to her apartment, the _excessive_ amount of paperwork she does, or the more than often visits to Winn's lab. She could _easily_ sense how _over protective_ Alex was slowly starting to get. It both _warmed_ and _pained_ her heart.

"She's _just_ ," she sighed sadly watching how desperately Alex's eyes clung to the papers before her. " _Doing her job_ ," she finished with an exhale.

 

"A little _too excessively_ don't you think?" she insulted again. " _I mean_ , it's like she's some high profile stalker without a life."

 

"Yeah, Megs." Another one of her friends joined in on the conversation. "It must feel _awful_ to have _that thing_ ," she pointed to the agent's direction. "Always following you around like _some lost puppy_." She laughed along with the others.

 

_Maggie_ , on the other hand, felt a blow of anger rise through her throat. _Who were they to talk about Alex that way?_ she was _sure_ that even if she combined all of them together they won't be _half as good as_ Alex was. _They don't know Alex_ , they barely knew _her_. _So who were they to judge her_?

 

" _She's not_ some lost _puppy_ or a high profile _stalker._ " She retorted pissed. Her _so-called "Friends_ ," looked at her in a funny way. " _She's an agent_ , who's _really good_ at her job." She exclaimed _clearly_ pissed off.

 

" _Careful girls_ looks like _Maggie's_ got a new _crush_ ," Darla smirked and raised her eyebrows up and down, just trying to intimidate her.

 

Maggie felt her chest get _heavy,_ and her breath get _caught up_. She might as well stop breathing _right then_ and _there_ because _that wasn't true_. She lied to herself. She didn't have a crush. _Especially_ , _not a crush on Alex_.

 

_"I don't!"_ she half-yelled. Darla just laughed ironically.

 

" _You do_ ," she said while she sipped at her drink. "And, you're not _fooling anyone_."

 

The 21-year-old felt her skin _burn_. It was like _fire_ rushing through _her veins_. Her _entire_ body felt like a _powerhouse of electricity_. She wasn't going to endure this _any longer_. She just grabbed her jacket and left the group of girls who started chuckling and gossiping _not so lightly_ about her.

 

She rushed past Alex as she aimed for the exit. Hot tears venturing her eyes, the agent _immediately_ got up once she noticed the shorter girl rush out. She collected her things and followed her out.

 

She  saw her sniffle and wipe at her tears that fell at this point. Alex took slow steps towards her. She made sure she was _tentative_ because _usually_ , Maggie _never_ cried. The only time she ever _really_ did let herself cry was _that night_ at the Party, and _the only_ other time she saw her teary eyed was _that time_ she took her to her father's meeting.

 

" _Maggie,_ " she whispered moving closer to the shorter girl. " _Is everything okay_?"

 

She mentally _slapped herself_ when she noticed how _dumb_ that question was, _clearly_ it wasn't okay or Maggie wouldn't be on the edge of crying right now. The Latin American wiped strongly at the light stains on her cheeks as if wiping the problem away. She forced a smile on her lips.

 

" _I'm fine_ ," she said trying to avoid the girl's eyes. She collected herself more firmly and turned her back to Alex.

 

"I _just_ wanna go home now." She half whispered, and half ordered. The taller girl knew better than to question her about it. So, she swallowed her curiosity and decided to do as the girl asked.

 

" _Okay,_ " she whispered, and lead her to her car.

\---

The car ride was quiet, _way too quiet_. It concerned Alex. She couldn't help but worry, _something happened_. Something that made the shorter girl _feel bad_ , and it _alarmed her_. _More than it should_ probably, _but it did_ nevertheless. She opted that it would be best if she dropped her off _all the way_ at her apartment door.

 

And that's where they stood _now._ Maggie unlocking her door _anxiously_ trying to get in. Alex had noticed that she'd avoided her eyes _ever since_ they left the bar. She grabbed her wrist the second she wanted to get into her flat. Alex was _determined_ to make sure she was _at least_ okay enough to be left alone.

 

 Maggie turned around when she felt the taller girl's grip on her wrist. She looked up at her expecting to find an angry looking Alex because she'd been ignoring her for the whole car ride, but _instead_ she got a worried looking Alex. _The Alex_ with those _freaking beautiful soft eyes_ , the type of eyes that made you spill whatever secret you were hiding _just because_ they looked at you, _in that way_ that would make your _skin crawl_.

 

" _You don't have to pretend with me_." She said softly, it only made her look _even more precious_ in Maggies' eyes.

 

The way that her stomach turned, and her breath gasped _the slightest bit_ made it _so sure_ for her now. She had a new crush and _a damn strong one_. She swallowed thickly as she stupidly looked back into the taller girl's eyes. She couldn't say anything, not because she didn't _want to_ , but _just because_ it felt like there was _too much at stake_ if she opened her mouth. She didn't _trust herself enough_ to say anything.

 

A few seconds passed until finally, Alex smiled softly, letting her hand go. Maggie could silently hear herself wishing she never let go.

 

" _Just know_ that whatever it is," she waited till Maggie looked at her. "You don't have to keep pretending with me. _I'm here for you_." She promised her. " _Okay?_ "

 

" _Okay._ " She whispered back.

 

Maggie could only feel her heart constrict even more. _How can some go from incredibly annoying to almost perfectly flawless overnight?_ She couldn't understand it. She watched her smile then walk away. She held her breath finding herself wanting to follow after her, but _stopping herself_. This crush will _definitely crush_ her sooner _if not later._

 

* * *

 

Day 27;

 

It's been a couple of days since she'd accepted her crush, _and lately_ , it felt like _torture_ keep her feelings _locked in_. Maggie was _never one to hide_ how she felt, she _always_ went after what she wanted, but with Alex _it was different._

 

Not only did she _not know_ how to go about it, she _couldn't fathom_ it. She _never_ had a crush _this bad._ _Hell_ , she _never ever_ flipped a switch on someone she hated before. _It just suddenly happened_. Alex gave _a whole different_ _meaning_ to the word _crush_ for her.

 

She'd been trying to dodge her _whenever she could_ , but it was _too difficult_ when the taller girl would show up at her doorstep some nights just _to make sure_ she was safe and _okay_ because _suddenly_ Maggie began to stop texting her back. It was _also hard_ to avoid her _simply because_ deep down she _didn't want to_.

 

She couldn't avoid her tonight, though, and she was _somewhat_ happy about that. There was another one of those _fancy meetings_ her father occasionally made, this time _a little fancier than usual_. It was supposed to be held in the _Hilton gallery_ , that's how _fancy_ it got. _Apparently_ , this was _the real deal_ , her father had prepared a presentation _and all_.

 

She wore a _beautiful J'dore_ nightgown. It was skin color and attached with brownish crystals at the top. It was also one-strap only, which exposed much of her collarbone. She let her hair up and wore _gorgeous_ diamond earrings to match her dress. Looking at herself in the mirror she felt that _maybe_ she'd gone _a little overboard_ , but in the end, she looked _stunning_ and that's _all that mattered_.

 

She heard a knock at her door. She knew who it was, _it was Alex_. She breathed deeply. A part of the reason she went a little _overboard_ was to _impress_ her. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help herself. This was _Alex Danvers_ , _the girl who saved my life, who was still saving it, the girl I'm crushing on badly_. She told herself multiple times throughout the night.

 

She heard the knocks again, she gave herself one last glimpse in the mirror then grabbed her purse, and put on her coat. She opened the door to find Alex dressed in her usual _all black_ DEO outfit. The taller girl looked up from her phone, and she _could almost swear_ her heart fell down to her stomach.

 

_"You look,"_ she couldn't even put her words together, her eyes drilled holes into the woman before her.

 

She looked _so elegant, so graceful, so beautiful, just so beautiful._ She couldn't look away. Maggie smiled her dimples _piercing_ into her cheeks, that turned red _the second_ Alex laid eyes on her. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear biting her lower lip. She looked at herself consciously.

 

_"Too much?"_ she asked looking back at the girl who was _still_ as _speechless_ as ever. Alex cleared her throat, blinking rapidly. She shook her head.

 

_"No_ , You look," _Again_ she found herself at a loss for words. She looked into the shorter girls expecting eyes. " _Beautiful_ ," she breathed out causing Maggie's heart to skip a beat.

 

She _could've sworn_ they would've stayed like that _forever_ had Alex's ear piece not call for her. The agent _forcefully_ dragged her eyes away from Maggie and listened to the instructions she'd been getting through her ear piece. It only took a couple more minutes of Alex speaking into the mic before they left.

 

Alex had absentmindedly placed her hand on Maggie's lower back as she led her out to her car. The feathery touch drove her insane. She couldn't function right. _Neither of them could._

\---

 

"Can I get you a drink?"

 

She slightly jumped when a gentleman twice her age approached her. He had a drink in  his hand and a smug smile on his face. She'd _once again_ been left alone after her father had displayed her like she was an _art piece_. She vaguely took two steps back, forcing a smile on her face.

 

_"No_ , thank you." She politely discouraged, he nodded stepping back a tad, but not leaving completely.

 

" _So_ , you're the one with the chip," he tried to open a conversation. Maggie just nodded skeptically, looking left and right trying to find a way out of this.

 

"How does it work _exactly_?" He tried again. She was struggling trying to think of a way to excuse herself when suddenly she heard _her_ voice.

 

"Excuse me, Sir." She stood in front of Maggie. She stood _protectively_ as she expertly came up with a lie to tell the man. He eventually nodded and walked away. Alex smirked then turned around to smile at the shorter girl.

 

" _How_ can you keep saving me in _the right moment_ , at _the right time_?" Maggie questioned still surprised to find the older woman before her. Alex beamed brightly.

 

" _It's my job_ ," she said with a smile, the shorter girl felt a slight pang of pain hit her when she heard that.

 

It reminded her that this was _Alex Danvers_ , her bodyguard in a way. She doesn't _feel anything_ for her. Her smile involuntarily began to turn into a _tight fake_ grin.

" _Right,_ " she'd sighed out then did her best to walk away without looking back.

 

Alex scrunched her eyebrows confused by the girl's actions. She _immediately_ took the liberty of following her. Maggie picked up a glass of champaign as a waiter walked passed them. The taller girl frowned. Within the past few weeks she'd _known Maggie_ , she'd caught on the fact that whenever the Latin American didn't wanna talk about something _she started to drink_.

 

"Did I say something _wrong_?" she instantly asked still walking after the girl before her.

 

Maggie took a large gulp from her glass, she scrunched when the strength of the drink hit her. Alex watched worriedly, the shorter girl shook her head when the drink eventually sunk in.

 

" _No,_ " she simply said. " _No,_ you said _nothing wrong_ ," she repeated sarcastically, then finished her drink placing the glass quickly on another tray that passed her.

 

She promptly grabbed a different glass before the waiter scurried off. She drowned that cup faster than the first one. Alex suddenly felt even more concerned.

 

" _Maggie_ , you don't have to-,"

 

" _Pretend._ " She cut her off. " _I know_ ," she sighed out. "But, you don't have to _pretend_ either." She protested suddenly.

 

The taller girl still looked confused. _What was this about?_ She asked herself. Maggie sighed looking at her feet. She shouldn't have said that.

 

" _I just_ ," she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, then looked back up at the girl whose eyes were slowly becoming _her weakness_. " _I mean_ what do you _really know_ about me to _care_ about me?" she asked softly.

 

It tore Alex's heart apart. The look of _loneliness_ Maggie's face supported reminded her of herself a few years back. _Why would she feel that way?_ Yes, maybe what she knew about the girl before her was _just general knowledge_ she got from a file, and a bunch of standard papers, _but_ during the last couple of weeks, she'd like to think that she _did know_ the girl _enough_ to care about her.

 

She knew enough to _want to protect her_ , but _maybe_ what Maggie meant was they _never actually_ sat down to just talk about themselves to each other. She was _somewhat right_ , and it _tore her heart apart_. She bit her lip looking away from the younger girl for a second trying to gather her words. She gazed back into her eyes when she'd made out what to say.

 

" _You're right_ ," she whispered. "There's _a lot_ I don't know about you," she watched the younger girl begin to frown, and stare down again. She slipped her fingers under the girl's chin softly lifting her face up. She smiled down hopefully looking into her eyes. " _But,_ maybe we can change that."

 

Maggie had to hold in a breath. _How much more perfect can she keep getting?_ She asked herself. _Her heart raced_. No one had _ever_ taken the time to _really_ get to know her or to let her open herself up. _This crush is going to crush her inside out_ because she had a feeling Alex was going to be someone who couldn't be compared to _anyone else_ , and if she tried to move on anyone else would be nothing but _second best_.

 

"Tell me all I need to know." She smiled.

 

" _N-n-now?_ " she asked caught off guard.

 

" _Yes!_ " she grinned even brighter. "Right _here_ , right _now_ ,"

 

"Maybe not here, _here_." She played with her fingers, already beginning to blush. Alex chuckled shaking her head, she outstretched her hand. Maggie smiled Intertwining their fingers together.

\---

"Only you _Danvers_ can make me eat a _greasy burger_ , while I'm wearing a dress that's worth _a 100 dollars_ , and get me to chug _a vanilla milkshake_ to top it all off," she chuckled, watching the older woman try to swallow down a big bite of that greasy burger.

 

They were sitting in Alex's car parked to the side of an old drive-through parking lot. It was pretty _empty_ since it was late, they'd talked for hours and got to know each other better. The taller girl got a _full express pass_ to the backseat of Maggie Sawyers life.

 

She finally knew things about the shorter girl that no record on any file she could dig up would have. She learned what her favorite flavor ice cream was, which was vanilla _plain_ and _preferably french_. She learned that she was an _expert at math_ , and usually got full scores on any tests, _even before_ she had the chip.

 

She learned that the Latin American didn't know how to dance, but would _love to learn_ eventually. She learned _so much more_ , _so many things_ she wrote down in her brain. Things she promised herself _she won't forget_.

 

"You can't say you've _never_ done this before," Alex spoke once she'd swallowed down the bite she took. "I remember when I first got my license, Kara and I would sneak out _just_ to have taken out from the drive-thru." She chuckled at her own memory. Maggie laughed softly shaking her head at the innocence.

 

"My mother would've _hated_ that," she accidentally let slip.

 

"Where _is_ your mother?" The taller girl asked. It stopped Maggie's heart, the last time she'd ever talked about her mother was probably a _decade ago_.

 

"She _passed away_ when I was 13," she sighed out. Alex put everything she had in her hand down and looked up at the younger girl.

 

" _Maggie_ , I'm _so_ sorry." She immediately straightened herself and gave her full attention to the Latin American, who had a sad smile plastered on her face.

 

_"It's fine,"_ she brushed off looking ahead of her. " _I mean_ it wasn't for a while, but _eventually_ it turned out okay."

 

"How did it happen?" she asked softly. Maggie sighed heavily then looked at Alex.

 

"It's not something I _really_ talk about." She admitted.

 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she interjected, but Maggie shook her head.

 

" _No._ I _want_ to tell you, but under _one condition_ ," she locked her eyes with the taller girl who nodded telling her to make her condition known. "You have to tell me what's behind _that file_."

 

Alex felt her throat clench. She'd never talked about that to _anyone_ but Kara and J'onn. _Even then_ , everything she'd said was _initially forced out_ of her. She looked away breathing deeply. She never wanted to remember that file, what it held it was _too agonizing_.

 

Maggie could see the ache it was giving her just from the way her eyes began to water. _To be honest,_ she'd wanted to know what's behind that file since _day one_. It drove her insane not knowing and _only expecting_. She knew it was _selfish_ to ask her to tell her, but she _needed_ to know.

 

"You haven't opened it?" she questioned softly.

 

_"No,"_ she answered just as softly. Alex took a deep breath, holding her tears in.

 

" _If I tell you,"_ she finally faced the woman next to her. "You can't _ever_ bring it up again, _you can't_ ask me questions about it, and _you can't ever_ ask me about it. _Ever again_. Okay?"

 

" _Okay,_ " she promised. Alex looked away biting her lip that was unwillingly quivering. She took a final reluctant breath.

 

" _3 years ago_ my girlfriend and I went on this trip to Africa. We used to _love_ hiking, and discovering all these beautiful unfamiliar places. It was our thing, and I was 23 at the time in my final year of college." She smiled quietly at the memory. Maggie caught herself smiling as well.

 

"I was majoring in Bio-Chemistry, _everything_ nature _fascinated me_ , and I was lucky to have found a partner who enjoyed it _just as much as I did_. I had _never_ felt more alive then the years I've spent with her, I was _so sure_ I was going to marry her," she chuckled painfully " _Hell,_ I even _proposed_." A tear fell down her eyes, Maggie held back her own.

 

" _Anyway,"_ she sniffled, wiping at her tear. "When we got back from our trip, she started to feel sick. _Sicker than usual_. She started to cough up blood, and burn up _constantly_. I tried _every medicine in the book_ , and _still_ , _nothing_ worked."

 

" _So_ , I started running some tests on her, _anything I could think of I did_. I'd started to slip from my college work, and _eventually_ got kicked out. I couldn't do _anything_ , _but_ try to fix her. She kept getting _worse_ , and so did I. _I obsessed_ over finding a cure. I worked _day and night_ , _submitted myself to the DEO_ because I knew they had the best equipment than _any_ government facility could afford."

 

"And, _I stayed there_ for more than _6 months_ just trying to figure out a cure to this disease that was even _10 times worse than cancer_. Like clockwork, that was _all I did_ , until one day she told me she wanted it to stop. _The pain_ , it was _too much_ for her, and _I refused_ to let her give up. Because I was _that selfish_ , because I was _so in love with her_ I just-," she took a breath.

 

Maggie slipped her hand over Alex's. She held it tightly quietly telling her that it was okay, that it wasn't happening right now. That it was _over and done with._

 

" _Eventually_ , she couldn't take it anymore and she'd died _in my arms_." Her tears fell heavily against her cheek. She sniffled harder. "And when I found out that there were _still_ people infected by _the same disease,_ I _couldn't sleep_. I kept _searching_ , kept _testing_. I devoted _my entire life_ to figuring out a cure."

 

" _A year later_ I found it, and it had saved _so many lives_. People _praised me_ and called me _a hero_. But, I was _no hero_ because _the one person_ I've wanted to save _I couldn't._ " She bit her lip. Maggie's tears were already down her cheeks, she felt the grip on her hand tighten.

 

"What was her name?" she questioned quietly. Alex chuckled sadly.

 

"You promised not to ask anything," she reminded the girl.

 

Maggie nodded. She had to keep that promise, it was _the least_ she could do for her. She just poured her heart out to her. Told her _the one thing_ she'd _never_ been able to tell anyone. She had _to honor her_ , she had to respect it. What she got was _more than enough_.

 

The rest of the night they'd spent it quietly, but it wasn't the bad kind of silence. It was the _comfortable silence_. The kind that was just _calm and easy_. It was just the sounds of their soft breathing that roamed the air, and _neither of them complained._

\---

She walked her to her door that night when Maggie had finally told her how her mother had passed in a _foolish_ _drunken_ car accident. It took a tool out of her reciting the story. It was a _heavy night_ on the both of them, and _currently_ , they were both _drained out_ , and just _happy_ to be home.

 

"Thank you _, Alex_." She'd gratefully admitted as she stood by her door.

 

Her heels were in the taller girls hands, sometime during the night she'd taken them off and Alex was kind enough to hold on to it for her because she couldn't carry two pairs of shoes, her clutch, and lift up her dress _all at the same time._

 

_"For what?"_

 

"For _everything_ tonight," she smiled, the agent returned a weak smile.

 

"I didn't do much," she shrugged, Maggie couldn't help but grin harder.

 

"You don't give yourself enough credit, _Danvers_." Alex blushed the slightest bit. Maggie chuckled before she extended her hand to take her heels. She placed them on the floor, then hugged the taller girl.

 

"And, _thank you for telling me about her_." She whispered in her ear. She pulled away to smile at her one last time tonight.

 

"I'm actually _happy_ that I told you," she heaved a sigh, then grinned at the shorter girl. "I'm glad that we worked things out between us, you're the first friend I've had in _years_." She said subconsciously, Maggie could instantly feel her heartburn at the word _friend._ But, what did she expect from her? _A love confession?_

"Yeah," she pulled her pride together. " _Friends,_ " she forced a fake smile.

 

"Goodnight, _Sawyer_." She smiled again before she left.

 

_"Goodnight, Alex."_ She whispered to herself. _She had to accept it_. She was completely _friend-zoned_.

* * *

 

Day 31;

 

_"Hey!"_ she complained as Alex laughed at her. "That is _so not fair!"_ she whined again. It was practically the sixth game of pool they played that night, and all six times Alex had been the one to _brutally_ beat Maggie.

 

" _You cheated!_ I don't know how, but _you cheated!_ " she grumbled even more. It only made Danvers laugh harder.

 

"You're just a _bad_ player,"

 

"I _still_ think you cheated," she crossed her arms with a huff. Alex couldn't help but giggle at the way she was acting. She walked over to the pouting Maggie.

 

"Come on you _sore loser_ , I'll teach you how to play properly." She said giving her a cue stick. Maggie rolled her eyes and grabbed the stick. Alex smirked.

 

"It's _really simple_ ," she promised her.

 

" _Of course it is_." She sarcastically agreed. The taller girl just shook her head and chuckled.

 

"Pick your target," she told her, and so the girl did. "Now keep your hand _parallel_ to the line of the shot, and _perpendicular_ to the table." She explained. Maggie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but tried to do it anyway.

 

_"Like this?"_ she asked when she was content with her pose. Alex couldn't help but laugh because the shorter girl was _nowhere_ near where she needed to be.

 

"Not, exactly," she walked over to the girl, stepping behind her.

 

She placed her hand on her waist moving her gently to the right. Maggie _made_ _sure_ to hold her breath and _try_ to slow her speeding heartbeat. She felt Alex's hand extend all the way over her hand, she was _practically flesh against her_ , and that made Maggie _almost faint_. She bit her lip trying to keep herself in check because she couldn't think like that. They were friends, _just friends_.

 

_"Just aim a little above the target,"_ she whispered against her ear.

 

Just when Maggie thought she couldn't feel _anymore constricted_ , she gets to hear _Alex Danvers whisper against her ear_. She breathed deeply trying to calm her speeding heart. Alex's hand held hers _even tighter_ as she pulled her arms back, then forward to hit the ball. They both watched as the billiard ball fell into the hole. Alex smirked against her ear.

 

" _See_ , that easy." She whispered again, then pulled herself away from the shorter girl.

 

Whose mind was _still_ trying to wrap around the fact that _Alex Danvers_ was pressed against her? She didn't even care about _the damn game_. All she could do was breath deeply. Alex turned to grab another cue stick, and stand in front of the other end of the table. She smirked.

 

" _Another game?"_ she asked smiling. Maggie forced herself back to reality and nodded instantly.

 

_Anything_ to spend more time with Alex. _Especially_ if she was going to touch her like that again. _God,_ this girl was going to be the death of her which was _ironic_ considering she had to protect her for a living.

 

* * *

 

Day 33;

 

She stood in front of Alex's apartment door with beer bottles in her hand. It was around 5 in the afternoon, and she could hear the slight pumping music Alex had playing. She was probably training like she normally did 3 times a week. Maggie _usually_ avoided those days because of an _obvious reason_.

 

She didn't know how she could take watching a sweaty Alex in gym clothes without getting _at least_ a little turned on, but it's been a couple of days since she'd last spent some _actual time with her_ , and she just _needed a little Alex_ in her life.

 

_So_ , she sucked in a deep breath and knocked on her door. A minute later the door opened to a _very_ sweaty Alex in nothing but _gym shorts_ , and _a sports bra_. Maggie couldn't help but stare at the toned stomach the taller girl held. _For a minute_ she'd forgotten she was even alive. All she could see was _herself_ going down on _Alex_ , and her stomach heaving deeply as she left feathery kisses against it. She'd lost herself in that daydream till the pack of beer bottles in her hand slipped. Alex was quick to catch it.

 

" _You okay?"_ she chuckled when she noticed Maggie blink her eyes repeatedly.

 

" _Yeah_ , I'm _totally_ gay," she accidentally let slip. Her eyes bugged open as her cheeks flared red. Alex held in a snicker.

 

" _Okay!_ " she corrected quickly. "I'm totally _Okay!_ It's-I- _Okay._ _I'm totally okay!"_ she mumbled again, her eyes still subconsciously staring at the taller girls body.

 

" _Alex!_ Hurry up I don't have all day!" Kara spurred from the background.

 

  _For once_ Maggie was thankful for little Danvers. She'd brought her back to reality. Her cheeks were still _flaring red_ , and she was _pretty sure_ she needed a hot shower like _right away_.

 

"I'll be there in a minute," Alex yelled back, then gave her attention to Maggie who was still _the most embarrassed_ she'd ever been.

 

"I'll _um_ \- I'll see you later," she said starting to back away from the _beautifully sweaty Alex Danvers_ before her knees gave out. " _Yeah,_ I'll see you later," she repeated, as she instantly turned around. Yelling _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ over _and over_ to herself.

 

" _Wait,_ Maggie your beer!" Alex yelled after her.

 

" _Keep it!"_ she screamed back, she was going to need _a whole lot more_ than beer to get through the night after seeing _that_.

 

Alex couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle at Maggie's cuteness before she entered her apartment again.

 

* * *

 

Day 35;

 

Call her _crazy_ , call her _stupid_ , call her _dumb_ , but she _just couldn't_ stay away.  The constant _need_ to see Alex was _growing unhealthy_ in her bloodstream. It was like a drug she couldn't resist. _She_ was a drug she couldn't resist. What she was about to drop on the older girl was probably _the dumbest idea_ she's had yet, but she just _had to try it_. She knocked on her door, repeatedly and _anxiously_. She didn't stop until the agent opened her door with a confused look. Maggie _instantly rushed in_ and took off her jacket.

 

" _Maggie,_ what are you doing?" the taller girl skeptically asked after she'd closed the door, and watched the 21-year-old take off her jacket as well as tightened her shoe laces.

 

"Train me," she simply said.

 

" _What?"_ she chuckled crossing her arms.

 

" _Train me,"_ she said again. "Train me to defend myself, like you do Kara."

 

" _Are you crazy?"_ Alex retorted rushing closer to the shorter girl.

 

" _Train me."_ She insisted again.

 

" _No,"_ she shook her head. "It's _too dangerous_."

 

"Which is _why_ you _need_ to train me."

 

"I am _not_ training you. _You have me_ to defend you." She finalized turning her back to the shorter girl.

 

" _Come on_ , Alex. Are you afraid I might _actually beat you_?"

 

She smirked when the taller girl stopped moving. She knew Alex loved a challenge. _Hell_ , anything they did together _was a challenge_. Maggie watched as her body heaved before she turned around.

 

" _This is a bad idea_ ," she gave her a warning glance. Maggie just smirked.

 

"I'm willing to take a chance on it." She grinned even wider when Alex grumbled because _usually,_ that meant she gave in. Alex shook her head, then chuckled again.

 

"This is such a bad idea," she mumbled to herself again before beginning to stretch alongside the shorter girl.

\---

Alex had her arms wrapped around Maggie's shoulder. She turned around when her grip was _firm enough_ , she stepped away throwing the shorter girl _off balance_ for a minute, then she grabbed her arm placing her around her. She rolled her around her hips leading her _square flat_ against the soft mat she'd laid out.

 

Maggie _groaned_ for a second. This was _the 3rd time_ Alex had flipped her over her shoulder. She wasn't expecting the taller girl to be _this aggressive_ when they'd first started training. She actually thought she'd _maybe_ go _easy_ on her, but Alex was _not having that_.

 

_"Again,"_ she exhaled as she let the shorter girl go. Maggie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

"Give me a minute," she tried to breathe.

 

" _Come on, Maggie._ I thought you were _almost sure_ you could _beat me_ ," the taller girl smirked.

 

Maggie couldn't help but snicker and shake her head. She pulled herself together and got up. She charged once more at the taller girl trying out the defensive trick Alex had taught her first. She eventually managed to get Alex _flat against the ground_ with her on top.

 

" _You were saying_ ," she smirked, Alex didn't have to respond. She grinned and flipped them over catching the shorter girl off guard. Maggie couldn't help but chuckle as she tried to catch her breath.

 

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask," Maggie whispered with a devilish chuckle.

 

Alex felt her body tremble at the suggestion. _For a few seconds_ , she'd caught herself leaning in. _For a few seconds_ , she'd forgotten what they were doing. _For a few fleeting seconds,_ logic and reason didn't exist. _For a few seconds_ , her heart stopped beating.

 

She stared at the girl bellow her. _Those full lips, that heaving chest_ , and _those endearing eyes._ My God, _had she always been this intoxicating?_ Had she always been _this breathtaking?_ _This heart stopping?_

 

_For a few seconds, Alex Danvers caught herself almost kissing Maggie Sawyer_ , but the minute rationality washed over. She jumped off the shorter girl, shocked by her own actions. Maggie lifted herself almost instantly on her elbows.

 

She _could've sworn_ Alex was going to _kiss her_ , she _could've sworn_ she felt something between them. _She could've sworn_ that for a minute there _this_ , whatever it was between them _wasn't a one sided thing._

 

"I think that's enough for today," she rushed to say avoiding the shorter girls eyes. Maggie picked herself up.

 

" _Alex_ , are you-,"

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Okay?_ " she hastily cut her off, faking a smile. Maggie swallowed the pain she felt from the way Alex was keeping her distance. She just nodded, picked her jacket up, and then left.

 

Alex swiftly moved to her door, she breathed heavily as she rested her forehead on it. _What was she thinking?_ Obviously, _she wasn't thinking_ otherwise she wouldn't have done what she'd _just done_. _I almost kissed her._ She whispered to herself fully realizing what she almost got herself into. She sighed heavily, what was she going to do now?

 

* * *

 

Day  37;

 

For the past two days, Maggie had been trying _so hard_ to keep Alex at arm's length. That _almost kiss_ hurt her _more than it should_ , and whenever she was around the taller girl she _couldn't stop thinking_ about it. Even without Alex around, she found it _hard_ to push it aside.

 

It consumed her brain for _two days now_. It always there _on the tip of her mind_ , she didn't know how she could keep walking around _pretending_ she didn't have feelings for Alex. She couldn't hold it _for much longer_. She was going to have to admit it _soon_ , she didn't know _when_ but _soon._

 

The only thing actually _stopping_ her was _rejection_ , or _more specifically_ the fear of it. She didn't want to _risk losing Alex_ , it was so much _easier_ to avoid her than _face the facts._ She didn't care much for many people, and Alex was someone she managed to care _so much about_ over the corse of so little time. _How was she supposed to deal with that?_

 

She sighed deeply as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. She was surprised when _suddenly_ she heard steps behind her. She didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was.

 

" _Maggie!_ Hey," she caught up with her. She smiled like nothing had happened two days ago with them. It made Maggie, _even more_ , hurt because _how could she just brush it off_. "I was wondering if you'd want to go play pool tonight?" she asked with a smile.

 

" _I can't_ ," she simply answered. Her throat slowly constricting.

 

"Why not?"

 

"I have a lot of college assignments to finish, and finals are coming up." She answered dully.

 

Alex felt her heart _rip apart_. She'd been doing this for the past couple of days, and it was _eating her alive_. _So_ , when they reached her door, and Maggie was about to step inside. She gripped her wrist spinning her around.

 

_"What's wrong?"_ she immediately demanded. "You've been ignoring me for _the past two days._ "

 

" _Nothing's_ wrong," she simply stated trying to avoid the taller girls eyes.

 

" _Bullshit_ ," she hissed. "You haven't returned _any_ of my calls, _or_ texted me back, _or even agreed_ to go out with me. _You won't even look at me_. What's wrong?" she asked again more aggressively this time.

 

" _I told you_ ," she rustled as she finally looked into her eyes. " _Nothing's wrong._ " She turned around again to enter her flat, but Alex flipped her around gripping her wrist.

 

" _Alex,_ let go of me," she demanded, the taller girl only stepped closer to her. Her eyes gazing into Maggies.

 

"You're not leaving until you _give me an explanation_." She demanded.

 

" _You want an explanation_?" she questioned angrily.

 

_"Yes!"_ she ordered again. Maggie could feel her feelings _heighten._ _Maybe_ she should just say it, _maybe_ she should just let it out. _Maybe_ it was finally long enough. She took a deep breath staring into Alex's eyes.

 

_"Fine,"_ she hissed before pulling Alex by her jacket and pressing her lips firmly against the taller girl.

 

_Holly fuck._ She screamed in her head. She could _feel_ the butterflies crawl in her stomach and _electricty_ jolt up her system. _Alex Danvers_ had _the softest lips_ her lips ever had _the privilege to touch_ , and she _didn't want to let go_. She tightened her grip on her jacket and pulled her _even closer_ as she _deepened the kiss_. She _definitely_ didn't want to let go, but _she had too_. She had too _because_ as much as she enjoyed her position right now, _Alex's lips were still_ and _My God_ how badly she didn't want them to be still. She pulled away _slowly_ , her heart still racing in her chest.

 

" _There's your explanation_." She whispered, and with everything left in her she rushed into her apartment this time the taller girl didn't try to grab her.

 

Maggie pressed her back flesh against her door, her breathing quickened once she realized what she'd done. _She kissed her._

 

On the other side of the door, Alex brushed her fingers across her lips feeling her heart fall out of her chest whispering to herself. _She kissed me._

 

* * *

 

Day 40;

 

It's been _days_ since the kiss. _Days_ since they've seen each other. _Days_ since they've talked. _And, God_ those days felt _like years_. Neither one of them wanted to face what could _possibly happen now_. They were both _so scared_ for _two completely different reasons._ _Reasons_ that if they both thought about it _long_ and _hard_ were just _so stupid._

 

Maggie was scared of rejection, she was scared Alex wouldn't feel the same way about her while Alex was _too afraid_ of losing Maggie because she was the one person who managed to break her walls down. _The one person_ she trusted enough to tell her something she held _so dearly_ to her heart.

 

_Why did things have to be so complicated?_ Why did _feelings_ have to be _so complicated_? It was eating them both _inside out_ , driving them both _stupidly senseless._

 

Maggie was currently seated in the DEO lab with Winn who was finishing up his check up. Her eyes couldn't help but fall on Alex who was on the other side of the glass wall. She felt her _heart break_ watching her but not be able to walk up to her like she'd gotten used to.

 

"Did something happened between the two of you?" Winn suddenly asked dragging the shorter girl's attention away from Alex.

 

_"No,"_ she immediately answered. Winn raised his eyebrows unconvinced. "Why would you think something happened?"

 

"Are you _seriously_ going to pretend that no one noticed your _yearning looks_ and _downy eyes_?" he chuckled, Maggie flushed red.

 

" _It's complicated."_ She stared at her fingers.

 

"It _must be_ serious," Maggie looked up at that.

 

" _Why-why would you say that_?" he shrugged.

 

"Kara may have mentioned that Alex _ditched_ sister night yesterday for work. She normally _never_ misses sister night unless it's something _serious_ , and last night was kind of _crucial_ for Kara." Maggie felt a sudden pang of guilt hit her.

 

_"Why?"_ she asked, he looked up from his monitors shocked.

 

"It's Alex's birthday today," he casually mentioned. "And, Kara had been planning this big sister night midnight birthday dinner."

 

"She never told me it was her birthday," she whispered ashamedly.

 

"Don't take it _personally._ Alex never tells _anyone anything_." He explained nonchalantly.

 

_But she would tell me._ She whispered to herself, then stared out the glass wall again. She watched her for a while before Alex caught her eyes. Maggie felt a wave of electricity wash over her _the second_ their eyes locked. She smiled hopefully. Alex could only swallow hard and _immediately_ look away. _Why did that hurt so much?_

 

Was this what she got for _speaking her mind_? _Was this some kind of punishment_? _Or a cruel joke_? Because _for the life of her_ , she couldn't understand why _everything_ was tumbling down.

 

She sighed heavily. She needed to _fix this_ , _she had to_ because _there was no way_ she could imagine her life _without_ Alex Danvers because she was _truly, madly, deeply_ in love with her.

 

\---

 

Later that night in Kara's loft. They'd thrown her a small birthday party. She appreciated it, but she still felt _something missing_. _Someone missing_. She couldn't seem to enjoy the night. Being distant _was killing her_ , but _she didn't know how else to deal with everything._

 

She promised herself _a long time ago_ that she _wouldn't, couldn't_ fall in love _ever again._ But that was _way before_ she'd ever met Maggie Sawyer. A woman who _somehow_ found a way to break her walls down _so effortlessly_. A woman who _loved her Vanilla ice cream French_. A woman who _didn't know how to dance_ , because she's _never been to one_. A woman who when you _got to know her_ was _so kind, sweet, beautiful,_ and _warm hearted._

 

_Yet,_ she was _still_ holding herself back because _she couldn't go through it again_. She _couldn't love again_. The last time she did, _it nearly destroyed her_. Despite that, though, _she couldn't stop her growing feelings for a certain Latin American_.

 

She sighed heavily sipping at her half-empty wine glass. She stood aside from her friends, she opted for watching the sky. Kara noticed her sister slip from their circle of friends. She walked over to her with her own glass of wine.

 

_"You okay?"_ she asked softly.

 

" _Honestly_ ," she exhaled. "I'm _not even_ _close_ ," she admitted before she sipped at her glass again.

 

"You want to talk about it?" Kara asked carefully. Alex shook her head and smiled weakly.

 

_"I Just,"_ she looked at her sister. "I just need to rest. Thanks for all of this, Kara. _I really appreciate it_ , but I just-,"

 

" _Need to rest_ ," she finished for her sister, then nodded. "I understand." She smiled for her stretching her hand to take the glass from her. " _Go home_." She ordered. Alex smiled then lightly hugged her sister before grabbing her jacket and bag to leave for her apartment.

 

\---

 

Maggie had been sitting on the floor, in front of Alex's apartment for nearly _an hour now_. She'd been sitting there reciting what she had to say to Alex over, _and over_ in her head. She _couldn't keep it locked in anymore_ , this ignoring and acting distant thing was _just too much for her_. She needed to _let it out_ before it bottled up.

 

She looked at the ceiling sighing heavily. She prayed, and crossed her fingers that things end well because she _seriously_ couldn't take _another damn day_ without Alex in it.

 

She heard footsteps, and keys being pulled out of a bag. She looked to her right. Her breath got caught up somewhere. Alex suddenly stopped when she noticed the girl instantly stand up.

 

" _Hi_ ," she breathed out, Alex carefully walked closer to her door.

 

_"Hey,"_ she exhaled as well.

 

" _Can we talk?"_ she asked gently.

 

Alex looked at her feet, swallowing heard trying to wrap her head at seeing the 21-year-old after what felt _like an eternity_. She looked up at her and nodded quietly. She moved to open her door. They both walked in and she closed the door behind them placing her bag and keys on the nearest table available.

 

" _Happy birthday,"_ she started off.

 

"Thanks," she shyly replied rubbing at her arms before she crossed them.

 

"You didn't tell me."

 

"I didn't think it was _important_ ," she shrugged.

 

Maggie nodded, she turned around taking a deep breath before she declared what she had to say. She faced Alex again.

 

"There was _so much_ I planned to say to you, _but now_ that you're _actually here_ I can't seem to figure out what to say." She admitted, causing Alex's heart begin to combust.

 

"When I first met you I thought I was going to _hate you_ for such _a long time_ ," she chuckled nervously. " _But,_ I couldn't be _more wrong_." She looked into her eyes, Alex held her breath.

 

" _For a while_ , I've been having _these feelings_ ," she pointed at Alex. " _Feelings for you,"_

 

"And, _for a while_ , I was _so confused_ about them, about how I could feel _that way about someone_ I'd _barely_ known for a month. But _that night_ , when _I kissed you_. I was _sure_ it wasn't _just a crush_ -,"

 

" _Don't_ ," Alex whispered out, tears building in her eyes. Maggie felt her own heartburn, her eyes watered.

 

" _Alex_ , I _need_ to say it," she walked closer to her, but the taller girl back away. "And, you _need_ to hear it," she whispered painfully.

 

" _You can't_ ," she shook her head her tears falling. "You can't," she repeated. Maggie stepped even closer.

 

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm not _like her_ , I won't _be_ like her." She promised, Alex just kept shaking her head, and when the shorter reached for her arm. She sprinted away.

 

_"No!"_ she turned her back to Maggie. "You can't _feel that way_ about me," she whispered.

 

" _Why not?_ Give me a reason why I _shouldn't_ be feeling this way." Maggie half yelled her throat clenching by the minute, her tears falling rapidly.

 

"Because _I'm not worth it_ ," she turned around to face her.

 

"That's _not good enough_ ," she shook her head walking closer to her.

 

" _Because you deserve better_ ,"

 

" _Still_ not good enough." She stepped even closer to her. She reached for her cheek, she was thankful she didn't flinch away this time. She softly creased her cheek. " _You're braver than this, Alex_." She whispered.

 

It only made the taller girl shut her eyes, and let her tears fall _harder_. She shook her head as she back away. She opened her eyes when Maggie's hand was no longer on her cheek.

 

_"I'm not,"_ she whispered. " _Maggie_ , _please_ _don't do this_." She pleaded looking into her eyes.

 

 Maggie couldn't hold it in any longer. She'd felt the tears build up her eyes. She _couldn't take it anymore_ , she rushed out of Alex's flat slamming the door as she left. Alex ran her fingers through her hair and pulled at it _aggressively_. She fell to her knees, and let herself cry.

\---

Maggie ran until she _couldn't breathe anymore_. She placed her hand against the wall outside of Alex's apartment, just trying to steady herself. She tried _so hard_ to breathe, but _she couldn't_. She gasped for air, as she cried _hard_. Gripping her chest. _This was too much_. It was _too much, too painful._

 

She pulled herself off the wall and walked _as far from that apartment as she could._ As far from _heartbreak_ as she could. She kept seeing flashes of their moments together, of _her smile_ , of _her laugh_ , of _that kiss_. _Everything_ just kept replaying in her head over, _and over_.

 

She didn't even feel it when suddenly someone covered her face with a sack and pulled her into a van. She felt strong arms squeeze against her neck, she'd tried to set herself free, but she couldn't see anything. She gasped for air as hard as she could, but _still_ before she knew it _everything turned black_ , and the last thing she could remember was _having her heart broken by Alex Danvers_.

* * *

 

**Next time:** Alex's going to do everything she can to find Maggie, and maybe finally realise a few things about herself.


	3. Days 40 to 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the last chapter of this Fic. Thank you so much for all the sweet comments on the last chapter it really inspired me to write this chapter as passionately as I could. I originally planned it to be 6,000 words, but I ended up making it 9,000+ =P I hope you like it in the end. It's one hell of a ride. Do check out my other two one shots for Sanvers! and I'll see after Finals because I have another Idea for a one-shot. Yes, I'm that obsessed.  
> Anyway, leave a comment & Kudos, Maybe even recommend this fic to other fellow Sanvers Shippers =P  
> Almost forgot to mention, there's a bit of Smut in this chapter!

Day 41;

 

Her phone rang for probably the 10th time that night. She assumed it was work because _for once_ in probably all her 3 years working at the DEO she missed today. She _couldn't_ go in. _Not after what happened_ , maybe not _ever again_. It's like her brain _stopped functioning_ , like her world _stopped spinning_.

 

This was what she wanted, so why did it feel _so wrong_. Why did it hurt _so much?_ Why did she feel _so empty?_ It didn't make _any sense_. _She_ pushed her away. _She_ was the one to deny _everything_ , so why was she hurting? _Why?_

 

She gulped down more of the liquor that was in the bottle in her hand. She'd finished _more than half_ the flask by now, and it was rubbing _hard_ on her. She couldn't remember the last time she drowned herself in alcohol. She couldn't remember because usually _work_ was her outlet, not _this insufferable, unreasonable way._

 

Maggie Sawyer _, what have you done to me?_ She whispered to herself, _then it hit her again._ She could have possibly ruined _everything._ She could've possibly just crushed down this skyscraper they were building _together._ She didn't even warn the shorter girl before she did. _She just crushed it_. She crushed _her,_ and herself in the process.

 

She threw the bottle in her hand, watching it shatter into tiny pieces. It felt like she was watching her own heart fragments _cluster all over the floor_. Nothing good ever came from people developing feelings for her. She _always_ found a way to destroy it, _a way to wreck it_. Despite knowing that, she _still_ opened up to her, she _still_ let her in.

 

 _She never lets anyone in_ , but _she was different_. _She was exceptional_. She broke all her own rules _for her_. She fell into it _again_ , into this _black vortex_ people call _love._ She was pulled by a force _even stronger_ than gravity, and she kept falling against her will _, against everything_. She just _kept falling._

 

Her phone rang for another time, she ignored it again, getting up from her seated position. She decided she should probably pick up the shards of glass that were around her apartment floor, before she accidentally cut herself with it. As she was collecting the broken pieces of her bottle, she heard a rush of wind. She closed her eyes and sigh.

 

"Kara, _I'm not in the mood_ to spill my guts to you." She didn't have to turn around to know the look her younger sister supported.

 

"Why aren't you picking up our calls? _I was worried about you_ ," She rushed for her sister, who was still exsessivly collecting the shards scattered on the ground. "When you didn't show up for work? I thought that maybe they-," she cut herself off, noticing how cold her sister was acting.

 

 _"Alex!"_ She yelled frustrated, her sister eventually looked up as she picked some of the pieces up in her hands. Kara could easily see the reddness in her eyes, and the visible tear stains.

 

 She'd _almost forgetten_ why she flew here. _Something's happened_ , and it was _crippling_ her sister, and she _somehow_ knew it had something to do with a certain 21-year-old. The older woman shook her head when her sister didn't utter a word, but just stared at her _feeling sorry for her_. She threw the pieces in her hand into the grabge behind her, before she bent to collect the rest.

 

" _Alex,_ " she softly said this time.

 

"I don't want to talk about it," she instantly rushed to answer. She threw the final pieces of glass she could find, then faced her sister. "What are you _really here for, Kara?"_

 

"It's about Maggie," she said, and already she could feel her heart squeeze with worry. _What was that supposed to mean?_ She was about to question it when her sister beat her to the punch. 

 

"She's _missing_ , Alex."

 

\---

 

She blinked her eyes open, yet she couldn't see much. It was _dark_ , and it smelt like something was burning. She felt her head _pang_ , she wanted to raise her hand to try and maybe rub at her head, but something constricted her. She looked down only to find her hands clasped with a rope behind her back. Her feet in the same position.

 

She attempted to untie the ropes _desperatly_. Her breathing quickened when she realized it was _too tight_. She could feel her heart beat _hard_ against her chest, it only made her _frantically_ move her hands _harder_ and _faster_. She looked left and right trying to make out where she was.

 

She spotted a camera on the corner of the wall, she tried to render it's views but _suddenly_ her chip flashed red in her brain. It caused her head _even more_ pain that it originally had.

 

Maggie swallowed hard as soon as she heard footsteps get _louder_. Her movement grew even more frantic. _She wanted to scream_ , but when she opened her mouth her voice couldn't make it self known. _She couldn't say anything_. The fear was driving her _silent._

"You shouldn't do that, _sweetie_." She heard the footsteps stop at a moberate length from her.

 

She could _only barely_ make out that they were heels. Her eyes _immediatly_ travelled all the way to the top. She tried to scan the figure with her chip, but _again_ it just flashed red. She groand her hands _unconciously_ try to spring apart, needing to press against her head.

 

The female figure before her chuckled as she walked closer to Maggie. She bent down when she reached her. Maggie's body was _shivering helplessly_ at this point, she felt two fingers grace under her chin, and _forcefully_ lift it up.

 

"Such a _pretty face_ ," she smirked, "And, _such a pathetic waiste_ of ability."

 

 Maggie pulled her head away. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes. _She couldn't cry_ , she couldn't _show weakness_. _Where was she? Who was this person before her?_ She felt _so weak_ , the last time she'd been subjected to feeling like she didn't _know anything_ was back _before_ she had the chip. What was she doing here? _What happened last night?_

 

As soon as she asked herself that question, she instantly remembed. _Alex._ Her mind flash forward to the moment she looked into her eyes before she begged her to _not say it_. Her eyes _grew heavy_ , and the tears she'd been holding back _fell involentarily_. She wouldn't leave her like this, _would she_? No, _she'd promised to protect her._ She _had to_ keep that promise. _She had to find her_ , she couldn't help but _pray_ that she'd show up _any minute now_ , that she would _just spring out of nowhere._ Like that one time, she showed up _at the exact right moment._

_She wouldn't leave her like this._ Alex wasn't cruel _like that_. She was going to find her, _she was going to show up any minute now_. She kept telling herself that because if she didn't she could lose _all her sanity,_ _all her dignity._ She closed her eyes to breath, and all she could see was _her smile_. It calmed her down somehow. _Stay strong, Maggie_. She could hear her subconcious whisper in _her_ voice.

 

"What do you want from me?" She asked once she opened her eyes. The woman just smirked.

 

" _I want what you have_ ," she brushed Maggie's hair out of her face, though it was supposed to be a soft _sentimental touch_ the shorter girl couldn't help but _flinch in disgust._

 

" _And_ , I need your DNA to get it. It's such a shame how you _waiste your ability_." she pressed her finger on her forehead. "You know _how much power_ that chip of yours has?"

 

" _More than you deserve_." She spat, finding a bit of her confidence when she finally believed that _yes,_ Alex was coming for her. But, it all tumbled when she felt the woman slap her hard that her lip bled.

 

"You're the one who _doesn't deserve it_." She uttered back standing up. "Don't think you're _anything special_. Without that chip you're just as _worthless_ as the rest of us."

 

She glared at the shorter girl, then snapped her fingers. Two buff men walked towards her. She smirked when she saw the fear rise in Maggie's eyes.

 

"Take her to the lab," she simply ordered.

 

Both men nodded, then walked towards Maggie. Each one of them reached for her bicip, and they lifted her of the ground _easily_. The 21-year-old tried _so hard_ to squirm out of their grip, but _it was useless_. Alex, _where are you?_ She found herself asking that question over, and over till she was dragged into their lap.

 

* * *

 

Day 42;

 

She rushed into the DEO, Kara trailing behind her. She clenched her fists as she stormed to the main hall. She spotted Winn at his usual desk, she swiftly rushed over to him, and pulled him off his chair.

 

" _Hey!_ " he raised his hands in defence. Alex tightened her grip on his shirt, pulling him closer to her just to get him intimidated. "I-I didn't d-do anything."

 

"Why _the fuck_ can't your _stupid tracker_ find her?" she hissed.

 

 _The second_ she'd heard that the shorter girl was missing, she rushed into her apartment. _Actually_ , she broke her door down, and _tore apart_ every single room, but she had no luck. _She couldn't find her._ She only found the evidince of a _messy apartment_. She searched through _every drawer_ hoping _maybe_ she'd find some sort of clue, but _she came of short_.

 

 _However_ , she _did_ find something that almost made her break down, _right then,_ and _right there_. _It was her jacket_. The one she'd given her, when she'd saved her before. The one she clung to _like her life depended_ _on it_. She immediatly pulled her tracker out after seeing that, but _the damn thing_ couldn't grab her signal.

 

She'd _tried everything_ _she could_ to make it work, _yet it didn't_. She didn't give up though, _she still looked_ , _still searched_. All night she spent it searching, _she never gave herself a break_. She _still_ kept looking, even when she knew that the girl was _nowhere near_ National City, she kept searching in _every corner_ till their were _no corners left to search_.

 

"It can only track _within_ the borders of National City, I haven't gotten around to developing a _higher qulified machine_." He explained quickly, Alex tightened her girp and gritted her teeth.

 

" _Make it work!_ " she ordered. Winn almost whimpered. "Fix it! _God, Damn it_!" She yelled.

 

" _Alex,_ " Kara placed her hand on her sister's.

 

 She could feel Alex's knuckles begin to shake, she held in her tears. _This couldn't be happening._ It can't! _Not again._ She told herself. She bore her eyes angrily into Winn's, who looked more terrified than he'd ever been. She was just _so angry_ , angry with herself. It wasn't _Winn's fault_ , but she had to blame _something_ , or someone.

 

"Alex, let him go." She heard her sister whisper quietly to her. She eventually let him go, but she was _no less angry_.

 

She didn't know where Maggie was, or if she was okay. _No,_ she told herself. _No_. She's _fine_. _She's going to be okay_. She tried to convince herself. She can't lose her. _She won't. She refused to_.

 

"I _have_ to find her," she said as her tear finally fell. Kara entertwind their fingers.

 

" _We will_ ," she tightened the grip on her hand. " _Together_ ," she promised her. Alex gazed into her eyes. Kara _really_ meant it. She knew whenever her sister promised _anything_ , she _wouldn't stop_ until she accomplished it. She sighed, then nodded.

 

 _I'm going to find you soon, Maggie_. She whispered to herself. _Just hold on for me, please._

\---

She felt one of the gaurds untie the ropes of her hands. She'd been waiting for this moment ever since they'd done it yesterday when they'd untied her to place her on a lab chair _just_ to tie her back against the chair. They'd taken some blood from her, so she was _too caught up_ in the moment to be able to plan an escape.

 

 _But today_ , she _had to try_. The second she felt the grip on her wrists loosen she immediatly pushed her elbow into the gaurds stomach, he groaned, and she was thankful to have learned the trick from Alex. She instantly untied the rope around her ankles and sprinted away from the gaurd who was _slowly_ regaining his strength.

 

She kept her eyes on him when she noticed him pick up his pace. She ran faster only to crash into another gaurd in front of her who smirked. He painfully gripped her wrists, then turned her around just in time for the woman who she'd leanred was Lillian Luthur.

 

"You didn't think I'd be _so foolish_ to leave my layer _ungaurded,_ did you?" she asked retoricaly. It only raised a bile of anger in the younger woman's throat. "I'll have to admit though, I'm _impressed_ you got this far. The DEO has it's perks I guess." She shrugged.

 

" _She's going to find me_ ," Maggie hissed as she tried to release herself. Lillian laughed as she walked towards her.

 

"Agent Danvers is good, _but_ she's not _that good_." She smirked turning around.

 

"She's more than you _ever will be_!" That made Lillian stop midway. Maggie tried to set herself free again, even though she knew it was practically _useless_ , but she had to _at least try_. "She's going to find me, and she's going to _destroy you_."

 

"Take her away, I've had enough of this." She said angrily waving her hand off. The gaurd nodded, and dragged her away again. _She's going to find me._ She told herself again.

 

* * *

 

Day 43;

 

"What do you mean _she's missing_?" Mr. Sawyer questioned angrily.

 

"Sir, we are doing everything we can to find her-," J'onn started in a nuteral tone.

 

" _What do you mean she's missing_?" he repeated again. "That girl is worth more than your _entire facility_ , how could you loose it? _That chip_ is my life's work I hired you to protect it! Keep it safe-,"

 

" _Her_." Alex furiously said once she walked out of the lab.

 

She'd been working with Winn trying to find a new way to track her signal, but she couldn't consentrate much with Maggies father spewing _useless words_. Words that just made her _even more angry_ than she already was. So when she heard him yell louder, she decided to give him _a piece of her mind_. Make him _shut up,_ so she can work better at finding _what's really important_.

 

"Not it," she gazed into Mr. Sawyer's eyes as if daring him to defy her. " _Her,_ " she repeated. The older man only flared redder.

 

"You!" He pointed towards her. "You've _hated my daughter_ ever since the begin. You didn't protect her like you should've. It's _your fault_ she's missing."

 

" _My_ fault?" she stepped closer to the older man, and pressed a finger to his chest. "This is _ultimatly your fault_."

 

"This is _all because of you_ , because you decided to put _a damn chip in her brain_. A chip that's now made her a _global target_. It's _because of you_ she's in this mess. So _don't you dare_ point your fingers, and blame other people. _You're nothing without her._ " She eyed him dangerously.

 

" _And yes_ , maybe I screwed up a bit, and she went missing _in my hands_ but at least I'm brave enough to _admit it_." She spat in his face. "And I'm doing _everything in my power_ to find her _because I don't hate her_ , and I don't parade her around like she's some _pawn_. What are _you_ doing?" she rotorted.

 

The older man fell silent. Alex just shook her head, then left. He's not worth your time or effort. She told herself. _She is._

\---

 

It was 3 in the morning, and she was _still_ cooped up in _that damn_ lab. Winn fell asleep on the table eventually. They'd been trying _endless_ tests to get the tracker to spike a signal, but they were running out of tests to run. _Yet_ , Alex didn't give up. _She was never one to give up_.

 

She was currently typing in a few of the codings she'd managed to learn from Winn to try and _jump start_ the tracker. For a few seconds, it blinked red. Alex felt her heart beat quicken, but it shattered when she noticed it blinked again only to _never return_. She hit the table hard, waking Winn up. She stood up instantly and started pacing left and right.

 

"This _can't_ be happening to me _again_ ," she shook her head, pacing faster. "There _has_ to be something, we're _missing_." She mumbled to herself.

 

Winn just quietly reached for the gadget. He kept a _keen_ eye on the woman before him, only because he was honestly a _tiny bit_ terrified of her. He started fiddling with the tracker as the agent mumbled codes that they've tried out. He was about to turn the machine off when it suddenly turned into statics and an android looking figure popped on the surface.

 

" _Agent Danvers_ ," a robotic voice erupted from the device. Alex stopped pacing instantly. She looked at Winn with questioning eyes.

 

"What did you do?" She asked him shocked. She made her way over to the man, and swiftly snatched the device away.

 

" _Nothing_ , I swear!" he raised his arms up in defense again, but Alex was _too busy_ paying attention to the minimized screen to even notice.

 

"We have the professor's daughter _,"_ it said and a visual picture of a tied up Maggie popped up. She looked _beaten_ and _bruised_. Her heart crippled in her chest.

 

" _Maggie_ ," she whispered subconsciously. She couldn't even comprehend the image she saw because it immediately switched back to the awful android face.

 

"And we are prepared to make a deal." Alex found herself gripping at the device _even harder_ waiting for what the deal was.

 

She'd give them _whatever_ they wanted if it meant that they'd let her go. If it meant it would _keep her safe_. If she had to give up her life, she'd _willingly_ do it because _that's_ how much she cared. _How much she meant_. She would risk _everything_ for her, be _the ultimate sacrifice_ , _anything_ to be her savior, and make sure she was _safe_ as can be.

 

"Bring us Mr. Sawyer and we will trade _him_ for _his daughter_. You are to come by yourself and make sure you're weapon free or _there will be consequences_ to your _precious little girlfriend_ ,"

 

The screen flashed back to Maggie, this time she looked _terrified_ as she tried to crawl _even further_ against the wall. A butch man approached her and pulled her to her feet by gripping her shirt. She whimpered and held back her tears, and then the man _slapped her_. She groaned, and the screen flashed back to the android.

 

" _Stop it_!" she yelled to the screen, almost _crushing it._

 

" _Think wisely_ , Agent Danvers." The voice said before it turned the screen back to the map. This time the red dot that indicated where Maggie was stopped blinking, it was _finally permanent._

 

She quickly grabbed her _essentials,_ a gun, an ear piece, a knife, and the tracker. She stormed out of the lab. Winn rushed behind her.

 

" _Wait, wait, wait,_ Alex." He flew in front of her. She had an angry look on her face. Her eyes _drilled holes_ through his, he shrunk a little, but still stood in front of her.

 

" _M-m-maybe_ you should think this through first before you go rushing in with _a gun,_ and _a knife by yourself_." He rushed to explain.

 

" _What's there to think_? This is _Maggie._ She's _scared_ and _alone, she needs me_ ," she pushed him aside. "There's _nothing_ to think about." Again he sprung before her.

 

" _Kara_ will _never_ forgive me if I let you do this alone," he tried to put some sense into her.

 

 _"Fine,"_ She pinched his ear and pulled him with her. "You're coming with me,"

 

" _What!_ " He squealed fearfully.

 

Alex dragged him all the way to the trucks the DEO kept in the garage, she only let him go when she managed to push him into the car. It was all computer gadgets, and ammunition filled. Alex picked up a gun and refiled it with bullets as Winn watched making sure he planted a bit of distance between them. When the gun clicked, she looked up at him.

 

"You'll be in here the _whole time_ , so breath Winn." She rolled her eyes.

 

" _W-why me?"_ he asked, normally she'd pick anyone else to work with.

 

She sighed looking at him for the first time without wanting _to injure him_ in _any_ way. Her eyes were almost _pleading_ him, which was _a hell_ of a first for Winn. She never showed weakness in front of him, guess Maggie _really_ _has_ done something to her.

 

"As it so happens, If I have _any shot_ at getting her back it's _with you_. And, as much as _I hate saying this_ ," she exhaled heavily. "You're _the best_ IT guy that I know, and something tells me if anyone can break through CADMUS's security jam, _it's you_."

 

Winn blinked rapidly. _Never_ , in the 8 years that he's known Alex Danvers had she complimented him over _anything_. Complained, _Yes_. Nonstop, but _a compliment?_ He couldn't deny her after that. He knew he was _somewhat_ of a desperate measure to her, and this was _a desperate time_ for her. _So,_ how could he say no?

 

She picked a rifle and set it up quickly. She pushed the gun against his chest and stared into his eyes. _There she was_ , the Alex Danvers he knew. He mentally chuckled, _of course_ , she'd _never truly_ admit that in the end, he was somewhat like a brother to her.

 

"Keep this at arm's length, I may ask you to use it." She told him and left to buckle up in the driver's seat.

 

She placed the tracker in front of her and started the car. Winn took a seat at the back as he started up the monitors, and put on the headphones. He made

  _Sure_ to send out a text to Kara before they left because he _still knew_ that she would _never forgive him_ if he didn't inform her that her older sister was on a _dangerous suicide mission_ to rescue this girl she was _completely blindly in love with._

 

\---

 

"Alex, _are you sure_ you should be doing this _alone?"_

 

He asked for the millionth time. The agent was already hiding different gadgets in places that couldn't be spot. There was nothing that was going to stop her now, not when she was _this close_. He knew it, but he had to _at least try_ to talk some sense into her.

 

" _I told you_ ," she started as she adjusted her earpiece. "I'm _not_ changing my mind, I've worked cases alone before, _this is no different_."

 

"Except _it is_ ," he insisted. "Alex you've never been this _emotionally attached_ to a mission _since_ -" he stopped himself when she eyed him dangerously. He swallowed a spectrum. "I just mean you could _maybe_ be a little _blinded by your feelings."_

 

"Just _do_ your job, and I'll be fine. _Maggie is top priority_. I get her safely in my hands then you can call back up. It would be _too obvious_ if you called them now, _got it_?" she warned him. He nodded.

 

"What about the bullet proof vest, _shouldn't you be wearing that_?" he asked skeptically, Alex shook her head, dismissing him.

 

"It just _slows me down_ , I'll be fine without it. Did you hack the cameras?" she asked, once she was satisfied with herself.

 

"I switched out the gate cameras to a playing loop, so it should distract the monitoring crew. _But_ there's still two guards up front, and a security pass you have to slip off from one of the guards once you knock them out, to enter the building." She nodded absorbing the information.

 

" _Okay,_ we'll keep in touch once I'm in." She said before she began to leave.

 

 _"Alex,"_ he said stopping her, she turned around to look at him. " _Be careful_." He told her. She smirked.

 

"I always am," she said before quietly walking up to the gates, where like Winn mentioned, two guards stood pacing left and right holding rifles in their arms. She sighed out. _"I'm almost there, Maggie."_ She whispered to herself before she attacked the guards.

 

\---

"Okay," she whispered pressing the earpiece closer to her ear. " _I'm in."_

 

" _Don't_ lose the card, _you'll need it again_. I've tracked down the location they're holding Maggie in, and I've managed to replace all the camera footages, so you should be able to roam freely-,"

 

" _But?_ " she could sense it was coming.

 

" _But_ , the place is packed with guards. If you _do_ encounter them, make sure you knock them out _without_ firing your gun. They'll know I've tampered with their cameras if you do."

 

"Got it," she replied placing her gun back in her pocket. " _Now_ , where should I go." She asked him as she stood in front of a two-lane path.

 

" _Take your left_ , and walk all the way to the end of the hall, then make another left. There should be some stairs to the underground cells. You'll find her at the _very end_."

 

" _Okay,_ " she quietly said, and took the left lane.

 

She made sure to take soft steps, and when she spotted a guard she _instantly_ choked him down. She gently placed him aside and walked further to the end. She heard officers mumbling get louder, _and louder_. So, she rushed to hide behind a room she found in the middle of the hall. She'd scanned the ID on the door then stepped in. She was thankful that it was empty, she kept her eyes on the window.

 

The guards stopped talking once they noticed their cauligue laying unconscious on the ground. She _immediately_ jumped out of the closet when she noticed one of them pull out something that looked like a walkie-talkie. She headed for the guy holding the walkie first and, knocked him out swiftly moving to the other guard, who'd manage to pull out his gun. She gripped his wrist and twisted his arm till the gun fell. She kicked his groin, then choked him till he knocked out.

 

She smirked, _proud of herself,_ then quietly took the rest of the directions Winn told her. She now stood in front of the underground cells. She pulled out the ID she'd stolen and scanned the door, she entered and her eyes _directly_ scanned the room.

 

About a _dozen_ cells were placed next to each other. Each and every one was occupied with a different alien figure, they all seemed _drained out_. Like they were brain dead. Her heart began to _race_ thinking of how _terrorizing_ this must've made Maggie.

 

She _hated_ herself for the way things ended between them before Maggie was abducted. She was _almost sure_ , she hated her _too_. This could be her _worst days,_ Alex had to get her out of this _no matter what_ happened between them. _She had to save her_. So, she took faster steps until she reached the last cell.

 

Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw her. _Broken, bleeding_ and _bruised_. She had her arms crossed over her knees, that were bent to her chest. She could hear the _faint_ voice of her crying. Alex _instantaneously_ leaped for the bars of the cell.

 

" _Maggie,_ " she whispered. The shorter girl felt her heart _churn_. Did she just hear her? _Did she really just hear her_. "Maggie, _it's me_ ," she whispered again, her eyes already on the verge of watering. The shorter was _sure_ she'd heard her this time.

 

She lifted her head up, and her entire universe _stopped spinning_. _Suddenly_ , she felt the weights of the world's _lift off_ her shoulders. _It was her_! _She came_. She immediately rushed to the bars.

 

" _Alex!_ " she nearly yelled, she outstretched her arms between the bars to touch her. As if to confirm that she was _really here_. That she _really came_. " _You came,"_ she sighed out with a hysterical chuckle. Alex felt her heart clench.

 

She reached her hand through the bars and brushed lightly at the bruises Maggie managed to gain within the corse of _3 days_. She felt a tear fall down her eyes.

 

"Did you ever doubt I wouldn't?" she whispered, the shorter girl sniffled, and pressed her cheek further into Alex's hand. She closed her eyes relishing in the softness. _God, she missed her_.

 

" _What did they do to you_?" Alex whispered again, a bile rising in her throat. Maggie bit her lip, a rush of images of the _awful_ things she'd had to endure ventured the surface of her mind. She held her tears back.

 

 _It didn't matter anymore_. Alex was here, she was going to get her out. _She was going to save her again_. _Protect her again_. She held onto her shit even harder, pulled her as _close_ as she _could._

 

" _Please_ get me out of here, Alex."  She heard her soft command, and that was all it took for her to focus on the mission again.

 

She pulled herself away for a second, then scanned the ID. It popped the cell door open. Maggie felt like she was finally reaching for surface of the water, after she'd been under for _so long_. She _lunged_ forward into her arms. Her hands wrap around her neck _straightaway_. She clutched her like she was _the oxygen_ she needed to breathe again.

 

Alex pulled her as close as she could. She bent forward and _buried_ her face against her neck breathing in the essence of her hair. She could stay in this moment _forever_ , but she knew _she couldn't_. It was only _a matter of time_ before they realized that Winn tampered with the cameras, and the guards she absentmindedly left just lying around in the hall. She pulled away from the shorter girl with _everything_ in her.

 

"We have to go, _we don't have much time_." She quickly said Maggie nodded holding on to her hand tightly. Alex pulled her with her, they ran towards the door.

 

 _"Alex! Don't!"_ she heard from her earpiece, but Winn was already _too late_. She opened the door only to find _Lillian Luther_ smirking down at her.

 

She felt Maggie's tight grip hold on _even stronger_ , she back away pushing Maggie behind her _protectively_. Lillian laughed at them, she circled around them once they'd stopped moving.

 

"I didn't think you'd actually be _dumb enough_ to come alone, _Agent Danvers_." She walked closer to her and eyed her dangerously, but Alex was _not scared_. Lillian snapped her fingers, and all around them, gaurds appeared.

 

"The things we do for love," she run her fingers under her chin. Maggie held Alex harder pushing her closer. "I suppose _I see the allure_." She eyed the taller girl from top to bottom then smirked. Alex flicked her head away.

 

" _We_ had a _deal,_ " she said walking all the way around the two of them, she kept turning in slow _antagonizing_ movements.

 

"I didn't think you'd actually be _dumb enough_ to believe I would do what you asked." She mocked. Lillian moved all the way in front of her. She locked her eyes with Alex.

 

" _Take her_ ," she simply said. The guards started to move. She felt Maggie grip her _powerfully_ , you'd think her fingers cut through her flesh. She held her tight as well.

 

"You _touch_ her, I _end_ you." She threatened to every guard that began to approach them. They flinched for a second stopping mid-way.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Lillian yelled at them. The guards continued to move like she didn't _just threaten_ their lives.

 

The first guy to face them got a _strong_ stab against his stomach by Alex's knife. She managed to swiftly push Maggie out the way, and drag her knife from the side of her boot. She _plunged_ it into him easily, causing him to fall to the ground. She pulled out her gun when two men _forcefully_ ran her way. She'd shot them before they could reach her.

 

She'd stabbed about another two and pulled the trigger at 3 others. She turned her head to Maggie's direction. _Just to make sure she was fine_. She found her fearfully walking backward, she'd stopped once she noticed Alex's eyes on her. She stared up into her eyes, _for a second_ she could _almost swear_ she saw _fear_ in her eyes, but she didn't get to _indulge_ in her image because _soon enough_ she noticed a guard appear behind her. She ran towards her and pushed her out of the way only to fall _victim_ to the guards knife.

 

" _NO!_ " Maggie screamed, her lungs lost _all the oxygen_ it held. She watched as Alex's hands drop the weapons it held.

 

Alex felt the object _sink_ into her stomach. The pain rushed through her, but it didn't hurt _nearly_ as much as hearing her scream did. The guard pulled it out _ungracefully_ , she reached for it feeling her blood _gush_ against her hands. She looked down, and _suddenly_ she couldn't keep her balance anymore.

 

Maggie ran towards her, she caught her before she could fall. She sunk down with her. Her tears falling _rapidly_. Alex was gasping for air, as her eyes shuddered. Maggie held her _closer_ , feeling _everything_ in her get crushed.

 

"No, no, no, no." She repeated. Alex closed her eyes forcing herself to take a deep breath. Her _single_ tear fell, then she opened her eyes again.

 

" _I-it's o-okay_ ," she said between breaths. Maggie shook her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes. " _I-it's okay_." She nodded repeating it _more firmly_. She swallowed hard.

 

Lillian smirked watching from a distance, she was about to walk towards them when the ground before her shook, and _in a flash_ Supergirl stood ahead of her, and almost _directly_ after _dozens_ of men from the DEO rushed in. The Luther's smirk disappeared and was replaced with _fear_. Kara looked behind her, _her heart sunk._

 

" _Alex,_ " she whispered.

 

She saw her sister _cradled_ in Maggies' sobbing arms as she bled _heavily_. She felt anger rise in her, she faced Lillian again and immediately pushed her against the wall causing it to crack. Maggie kept her eyes on the woman in her arms. Alex's eyes _slowly shuttering closed_.

 

" _No!_ " she tried to stop crying, she didn't pay attention to _anything_ around her, _but her_. "No! _Don't you dare_ close your eyes." Alex's breathing continued to grow heavy.

 

" _I-I'm s-sorry_." She whispered as another tear fell down her eyes. Maggie found herself swallowing _hard._

 

"You don't have to be sorry, Alex. _I promise_ I'll do _everything_ you tell me to do, I will _listen_ to you, I _won't ignore_ you, and we'll play pool until you beat me so many times you just get _so bored_ of it. We'll have pizza and beer, and watch those _stupid scary movies_ you like and listen to your _obnoxious wired music_ just _please_ don't close your eyes, _please_."

 

She pressed her forehead against Alex's, who raised her hand to faintly brush away she tears. She weakly smiled at her. She tried to keep her eyes open. _She tried really hard._

 

" _Forgive me,_ " she whispered. Maggie could only hold back a sob.

 

" _I love you_ ," she confessed.

 

Alex felt her _skin crawl_. That was _so much more_ than she'd asked. _So much more_ than she deserved, yet she couldn't help but _smile_ at it, she couldn't help but feel _moved_ by it. Even as she was _bleeding rapidly_. It was such a relief beneath the pain of it all. Hearing those words, _healed her_ , even if it was _just a tiny bit_. It _healed her_. She only wished she had the strength to say it back _now_ , but she _barely_ had the strength to keep her eyes open.

 

Maggie felt a hand tap at her shoulder, she looked only to see that it was Kara. "Let me take her, I can get her to the hospital faster." She said softly. Maggie bit her lip, she looked back at Alex, only to find her eyes have closed. She kissed her forehead gently then looked back at Kara. Who easily carried her to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Day 45;

 

It's been a day since Alex Danvers had _almost_ been killed. She was lying in the hospital bed, currently sleeping. Maggie was _right beside her_. She had her arm entertwined in hers. She just watched her quietly. _She never slept._ She just watched her _constantly_. She watched her chest heave, and felt her heart beat. _It was all that mattered._

 

Last night had been _brutal_. Alex was in surgery for about _7 hours_ , and all those seven hours Maggie could've sworn her heart beat faster than _ever before_. She didn't leave the hospital _the second_ she stepped foot in it. She waited, _and waited_ for hours. Kara, Winn, J'onn. They were all there too, _just waiting._

It was _the worst_ feeling she'd _ever experianced_ in her life. The waiting _was killing_ _her_ , much like _that knife_ that _almost killed Alex_. She'd found herself pacing most of those 7 hours because she _couldn't_ sit, she _didn't want to_ sit down. Because if she _did_ sit down, she'd start to think, and _she couldn't start to think_. So many what if's crossed her mind, _a lot_ she _never_ wanted to think of _ever again_.

 

 _But_ , eventually the time had passed, and when the doctors revealed that she was going to be okay. It felt like _she came back to life again_. _Like the colors were restored again._ Like she could _breathe again_ , and suddenly the world wasn't _so cruel._ She felt _relief_. _She felt happy_.

 

Alex began to stir awake, Maggie smiled brightly as she watched her open her eyes. It was a sight she _promised herself_ she wouldn't miss _ever again_. Alex smiled tiredly when she noticed her beside her. She always woke up to one of two faces. _Kara_ or _Maggie_. And she always felt her heart _purr_ whenever it fell on Maggie.

 

" _Hey_ ," she softly said.

 

"Hey, _how are you feeling_?" she asked, Alex tried to push herself up a bit. She groaned when she felt her stiches. " _Be careful_." Maggie instantly stood up to help her comfort herself.

 

"Well, look who's _over-protective_ , now." Alex joked, but to Maggie it _hit a core_.

 

She was in this hospital bed _ultimately_ because of her, _to protect her_. Alex noticed it. She reached for her hand, and gripped it firmly. Maggie looked into her eyes.

 

"It's not your fault," she promised her.

 

"Alex-,"

 

" _It's not_." She rushed to deny her. She knew how badly she was taking it, but she didn't have to, _in the end_ , she was okay. _Like she said she'd be_. Maggie still looked to the ground guiltily.

 

" _Hey,_ " she softly spoke, Maggie looked at her. " _Come here_ ," she patted near the empty space in her bed. Maggie held herself back, thinking twice about it. "I promise I won't bite," she smiled softly.

 

The shorter girl couldn't help but grinn. She climbed into the bed, and _gently_ rested her head on Alex's shoulder. The taller girl rested her own head on top hers. Maggies arm _naturally_ placed itself around her waist. She was careful not to press _too hard_ because she knew her stiches were _still_ fresh, and if she pressed, it would've been just like adding _salt to a fresh wound_.

 

She felt Alex's fingers _brush_ up and down her arms. Maggie closed her eyes just breathing in the moment. Had Alex not survived, she didn't know what she would've done now. She'd _never_ forgive herself. She'd _never_ be able to breath again. _She'd have died too_. A moment of silence passed before she felt Alex's chest heave, and a sigh exhaled the taller girls mouth.

 

"Her name was Vicky." She silently confessed, her free hand played with the edge of Maggie's fingers. The girl on her scrunched her eyebrows. _Who was Vicky?_

"My Ex-fiancé," she breathed out again. "You asked me _once_ what her name was. I didn't tell you _because_ I was scared, and _still_ hurting." The 21-year-old pulled herself away from her shoulder for a minute. She stared into her eyes. Alex bit her lip.

 

"You don't have to tell me," she whispered, brushing back her hair.

 

"I'm not afraid anymore," she admitted, she locked her gaze with the shorter girl. "I- _Um_ ," she chuckled softly before continuing. "I saw her. When I was _uncouncious_ \-  hallucinating-   _dreaming_." She corrected again.

 

"What did she say?" she questioned listening attentivly, this was important to Alex, _so_ it was important _to her_. She smiled watching the older woman smile subconsiously.

 

"That she was _alright_ , that she wasn't hurting _anymore_." She stared away for a moment. "She told me that it was okay _that_ -," she stopped herself biting her lower lip.

 

" _That_ what?" The 21-year-old encouraged. Alex chuckled again.

 

" _That_ it was okay, I was moving on," she swallowed thickly, when she noticed the woman beside her stiffened. She looked back into Maggie's eyes. "I have feelings for you, _Maggie._ " She whispered out.

 

"You don't have to say it because I said it-,"

 

" _I've had them for a while_ ," She cut her off. "And, I'm not ready to say _those exact words_ yet, _but_ ," she gazed into her eyes deeply. _Those heart stopping orbs._

 

"I _admit_ that I _feel things_ for you. I was just _too scared_ to admit it before," she blushed a faint red.

 

Maggie felt like she was dreaming. _Alex Danvers_ ; the woman who stood in front of a knife, the woman who'd faught aliens and bad guys for _a living_ was scared. _Scared of her_.

 

"I scare you," she voiced innocently.

 

"You _terrify_ me." She chuckled out. The shorter girl smiled hard. She blushed badly at the way Alex stared at her. She settled back to her old position, her head on her shoulder, and her arm wrapped around her.

 

"You terrify me _too_ ," she softly whispered, then felt the woman's chest heave as a snicker escaped her lips.

 

 _Boy,_ she's _never_ going to feel this way for anyone else in her _entire life_ , and she didn't _even care_ that she wouldn't because _Alex Danvers_ was _the last person_ she was _willing to love_.

 

* * *

 

Day 100;

 

Maggie had her hand wrapped around Alex's waist protectively. The taller girls arm draped around her neck. She helped her keep her balance in place, and walked with her to her bedroom. Alex slightly tripped from the bits of clothes lying on the floor; it's been _a while_ since she'd been in her room. Between being over at Kara's place and the hospital visits, her apartment had become _nothing more_ than a closet space.

 

Maggie and Kara were _normally_ the ones who brought her a new change of clothes, every _now_ and _then_. It's been like that for about two months. She'd _almost forgotten_ how her room looked like. 

 

"Watch your step," she whispered softly against her ear. She tightened her grip a little more firmly around her waistline. The taller girl nodded obediently.

 

Alex couldn't really function right she was on _too many_ pain medications at the moment it almost felt like she was _high_ , but it didn't matter to Maggie. She'd seen her high on medication _at least_ 3 times this past _month_. Sometimes she was just _down right stupid_ , and other times she was _overly intimate_ , and confessed things the shorter girl _already knew of_. It was adorable to watch. 

 

Taking care of Alex was _a blessing_ she didn't know _could exist_. The girl was always used to taking care of other people she was _constantly_ surprised by _every little thing_ she did for her. Maggie could get used to this, _taking care of her_ , being _whatever she needed_. She could get used to it. _She wanted to get used to it._

She loved the moments she got to rub the creams prescribed for her wound. It wasn't only because she got to see Alex _shirtless_ , which was usually a _lucky bonus_ , but it was also about how the taller girl would always _smile_ at her in that way that drove her _knees weak_. 

 

" _Okay_ , just slowly sit back," she informed her quietly when they were by the edge of her bed. Alex did as told, then softly let her arm slip away from the shorter girls neck. 

 

"I'll get your pajamas," she smiled politely, as the agent grinned widely. 

 

It only made Maggie giggle, and shake her head. _I must be the luckiest person in the world._ She whispered to herself. Because when she thought about it, she _truly_ was the luckiest person in the _entire universe_. Before her sat a woman who _bravely_ took a bullet for her, and _that same woman_ lived to tell about it. 

 

She smiled wider realizing it _once again_. She got the pajamas she'd prepared for the older girl earlier that day, and she helped pull the current shirt she wore off. Her breath _strangled_ like it always did seeing the older woman's bare skin. She'd seen it about _a good dozen_ times by now, and _still_ it was like she saw it for the first time, _every single time._

She noticed the older girl watched her with tentative eyes, _it made her blush_. She looked away pushing back a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Then _suddenly_ she felt warm fingers slide along her waist. She looked up to find Alex staring _deeply_ into her eyes with a twinkle she'd _never seen before_ , and it was doing _unspeakable_ things to her. She felt the taller girl pull her closer to her, till she had _no choice_ but to sit on her lap.

 

"You're so beautiful," she slurred. Maggie's heart was beginning to question its strength because she could feel it _dangerously_ speed up.

 

" _So beautiful_ ," she whispered again, holding her firmly. " _Beautiful._ " She repeated again. This time their lips brushed over the word. 

 

Maggie _shudder_ a breath. She was _so insecure_ with herself that she thought maybe this was _just a hallucination_ , and Alex was _just high on medication_. But _truthfully,_ she wasn't _that_ high.

 

" _Alex,_ " she whispered desperately, their lips _tease_ each other again by brushing together. 

 

The taller girl had her own breath caught up. Her lips began to quiver at the way Maggie whispered her name. It was like she wanted to take the lead, _but_ at the same time she was _desperate_ to follow it. She leaned in _hesitantly_ ; the shorter girl couldn’t help but _meet her halfway_. 

 

She slipped her fingers slowly into her hair as she pressed her lips firmly against Alex's. Their hearts both _skipped a beat_. For a single Nano second, they both _killed each other_ , and once that Nano second passed Alex wasted _no more time_. She _pressed_ the girls flesh against her. Her fingers _painfully_ scratch their way up, under the shorter girls shirt. 

 

It released an _earth-shattering_ groan from Maggie. She found herself tightening her grip on Alex's hair. They're lips pulled apart for oxygen that their lungs started _to miss_. Alex couldn't stop kissing her, and she _didn't want to stop_. She let her lips _delicately_ press against her neck; she could feel her pulse _strengthen_ with every feathery kiss she left. 

 

Maggie panted, the _sensation_ her lips were giving her, _drove her wild._ She felt the air around them _thicken_. Suddenly _everything_ was _too hot_. She _frantically_ pulled her shirt off before colliding her lips with Alex again, and this time when their bodies collided it was _flesh against flesh._  

 

That sent _goose bumps_ flaring into Alex's skin. She couldn't remember the last time she felt someone else's flesh against her, but she knew from what she remembered _nothing_ compared to the softness of her skin. A moan _unwillingly_ slipped her mouth when she felt Maggie's fingers slid to her bra clasp. She unclasped it easily; she lowered the straps, and pulled it away. She stopped kissing her for a minute, and held the girls wrists that were placed on her lower back.

 

She stared into her eyes as she laid her down, pressing her wrists to the bed. She took a moment to just watch the older woman's chest heave. She took a moment to _suck in her beauty_ before she let her fingers slide all the way from her collarbone, to between her breasts, to her jeans clasp. Alex closed her eyes at the touch. Her stomach feeling the electricity _building in her_. She could feel Maggie's fingers work their way with her jeans button, and the zipper. The only sound in the room came for her unzipping jeans, and deep pants. 

 

The shorter girl stood up to pull Alex's jeans down. Alex got on her elbows and bent her knees, helping her take it off her. She pushed herself further into the bed. Maggie _crawled_ after her. Alex slipped her hands against Maggie's cheeks pulling her for a _messy, needy_ kiss. She felt the shorter girl moan when she got to run her fingers across _smooth flesh_. 

 

She pulled away from her lips and started to leave a trail of light kisses from the corner of her lips, to her jawline, to her neck, her collarbone, down the middle of her chest, down her stomach, all the way to _right above_ her black underwear. 

 

Alex _gripped_ the sheets below her. This was _too much, too good; too intoxicatingly good._ Her stomach began to wave with _every_ kiss Maggie dipped on her skin. She felt the shorter girls fingers slide all the way up from her stomach to her chest. She made sure that when she kissed her way up she brushed her lips on her wound. It caused the taller girl to _shiver,_ and a moan involuntarily escaped her lips. 

 

Maggie took her time running her lips _all over_ the girl bellow her. She kissed _every inch_ of her with _such delicacy_ that it was like she was pleasuring _a queen_ , and to _some extent_ Alex _was her queen_. She'd eventually reached back to her lips. Alex dragged her _as close as she could_. She wasn't even subtle about how _needy_ she gripped her. She _bit_ her bottom lip _enlisting_ a strangled groan from the shorter girl.   

 

She flipped her over; taking the lead once her confidence was installed. She kissed her _deeper_ , and _frantically_ unbuttoned her jeans. She pulled them off her as fast as she could, desperate to feel her flesh. As soon as her jeans were off, Alex’s fingers run from her thigh to above. Maggie couldn’t help but pull away from their heated kiss to roll her head back, and _relish_ in the feeling of Alex’s fingers sliding across her skin.

 

The minute she’d gained her composure, she flipped them back over causing Alex to groan. She smirked against her lips, which kissed their way to her breasts. The taller girl gasped feeling her tongue over her sensitive skin. Maggie took her time sucking, and pulling at her breast before she moved lower, to _the most sensitive_ part of her body had. She pulled down at her underwear, and kissed the space she’d exposed.

 

Alex bit her lip, holding in her moans. Maggie rushed back to the top, her hands sliding of _the final_ piece of clothing left on the taller girl. Alex felt a whiff of coldness hit the surface of her _wet core_. _She trembled._

 

“ _Trust me_ ,” Maggie whispered, Alex nodded before pulling her in for a kiss.

 

In the midst of that kiss, she felt fingers press against her. She gasped at the feeling, her head rolled back when Maggie began to run circles against her swollen clit. She’d forgotten how _damn good_ that felt. She moaned when the 21-year-old picked up her pace. She knew she needed it _soon_ because it’s been _forever_ since she felt a release. She rushed her fingers lower, and slowly entered her _tight core_.

 

Alex’s hands fell on Maggie’s back. The younger woman left soft kisses against her neck when she felt her tense, and _a thin layer of sweat_ wash over her. She started a steady pace when Alex finally adjusted to the foreign feeling of being _full._ Her grip strengthened against Maggie’s back as her fingers moved faster, _and harder_. She’d gotten close already after just a few pumps.

 

“ _Don’t hold anything back_ ,” she whispered against her ear, and then kissed behind it as she pushed her fingers in her _one more time_.

 

Alex’s nails dug through her flesh while a loud moan left her lips. Her body trembled, and her _earth shook_. Maggie kept her fingers in place as she watched her contract, and ride her orgasm. The sounds she was making, were like _music to her ears,_ and the way her nails scratched all the way down her back leaving her mark, _made things all the more better_.

 

She was barley breathing when she’d finished riding her orgasm. Maggie pulled her fingers out slowly. Alex _whimpered_ at the loss. The 21-year-old just watched her come down from her high, she patiently watched, and the sight was _breath taking._ She couldn’t help but kiss her again.

 

“ _I love you_ ,” she whispered against her lips. Maggie’s heart froze. _Did she really just hear that? Did she really say it?_ “I love you, Maggie.” She repeated as if reading the girls mind.

 

The shorter girl could only manage to kiss her again, and when they pulled apart she gazed into her eyes. Alex looked _so vulnerable, so naked_. Everything was out now; her heart almost stopped beating when she realized that maybe it was finally time for them to be together _for real_.

 

“Don’t hurt me, _okay?_ ” she heard the woman bellow her mumble quietly.

 

“ _I promise_ ,” she guaranteed it. “I love you, Alex.” She whispered with a smile. She felt Alex smirk as she flipped them over and stared at her again.

 

“I love you too,” she repeated confidently.

 

That night was only the beginning of a thousands _sleepless nights_ , they pleasured one another till the sun came out, and they promised each other _that_ _they’d cherish this feeling forever_ , _that they’d be there forever, that they’d protect each other forever._ Because life was precious, and too short to keep anything locked in. because maybe protecting each other was what they were meant to do.

* * *

 

**The End.**


End file.
